A Alegria de Suzumiya Haruhi
by marcjunpei
Summary: Após os eventos iniciados na "Dissociação de Suzumiya Haruhi", Kyon se vê envolvido em alguns novos problemas. Muitos Spoilers pra quem não leu as 11 Light Novels...
1. Prólogo

**Tentativa de continuação e término da história da onde parou nas Light Novels. Por isso, para aqueles não leram todas, saibam que existem toneladas de spoilers aqui...**

**Logicamente, houveram algumas interpretações alteradas do sentido dos livros. Se não fosse assim não seria uma ficção de fã,heheheheh...**

* * *

"...E incidentalmente o cara que escolheu ele foi esse invasor de quartos aqui..."

"...Foi até ele mesmo que embrulhou o pacote só para você. Nós não quisemos exagerar nosso papel como meros capatazes pois provavelmente seria bom que ele fizesse tudo sozinho..."

Ah Koizumi...Onde você queria chegar com essa conversa fiada? Eu ainda desconfio que você não seja meu amigo...

Graças a esse evento inesperado, o esper tagarela e o iminente aniversário de 1 ano da Brigada SOS, aqui estou eu quebrando a cabeça para escolher um presente para nossa infame líder.

Eu realmente não sei o que dar para ela...Eu quero dizer, o que Haruhi gostaria de ganhar? Provalvemente alguma coisa misteriosa, mas eu não sei onde encontraria algo assim e se fosse uma coisa realmente interessante isso poderia provocar reações indesejadas, como por exemplo, gatos falantes, raios que saem de olhos, mudanças climáticas bruscas, garotas criadas pelo subsconsciente...

Como viajante do tempo e alien, Asahina-san e Nagato poderiam me dar uma mão e revelar logo qual era esse presente...Mas tudo que ouvi delas foi sobre "...informação confidencial..." ou "...isso não posso te dizer..." Haruhi havia ficado definitivamente emocionada com a situação, mas e se o presente fosse decepcionante? Eu tinha que pensar mais profundamente na questão.

Eu tinha aprendido muito sobre Haruhi nesse período. Ela me surpreendeu inúmeras vezes. Aquela história do dia dos namorados, ela ter dormido no meu quarto de hospital nos tempos em que fiquei desacordado após aquele estranho evento, ela cuidar de Nagato tão bem enquanto ela estava doente por conta daqueles bastardos, suas inesperadas aulas de reforço...Tem uma pista que estou perdendo mais qual era?

Enquanto eu ainda refletia sobre isso, lembrei que nada é fácil na vida de quem conhece seres tão especiais quanto um esper, um viajante do tempo e uma alien. Apesar de eu ter escolhido esse caminho, por vezes me sinto exausto.

Infelizmente logo eu ia ter mais preocupações do que às que eu já tinha com esse presente. Logicamente o aniversário da Brigada SOS ia me reservar uma série de surpresas. Uma delas acho que todo mundo já esperava. Aposto que muita gente vai apontar o dedo na minha cara e rir depois que eu contar como eu cheguei a conclusão mais insana de toda a minha existência. Mas isso é um assunto lá para o fim e eu não vou estragar a surpresa.


	2. Capítulo 1

Os dias passaram voando e só falta uma semana para o evento em que eu, de maneira invasiva e ridícula, apareço em cima da cama de Haruhi. Apesar disso, ainda não consegui comprar o presente que devo entregar a ela.

"Acho que você deve pensar mais com o coração do que com sua carteira..." – Esse era Koizumi, que parecia tentar ajudar, mas no fim das contas apenas estava botando mais lenha na fogueira. Ele saltou pra perto de mim ficando irritantemente próximo...

"Sobre o que eu falei...recomendo pensar nisso, é uma dica..." – Claro que é...Essas coisas genéricas que você fala escondendo sua verdadeira face atrás desse sorriso plástico...

Esse cara sabe me provocar, mas eu acho que não estou prestando atenção no que realmente importa para escolher esse presente. O que Haruhi gosta além de coisas anormais?

Após o almoço voltei para a sala de aula e resolvi desenvolver uma conversa com Haruhi antes do professor chegar...

"Haruhi?"

"Sim?" – Ela respondeu sem ao menos me olhar...

"Então...existe alguma coisa que você goste que seja normal?" – essa pergunta ficou bem mal formulada...

"Que tipo de pergunta é essa?" – ela me olhava de forma penetrante e é claro que ela estava brava, acho que eu a ofendi de alguma forma. Talvez não pelo motivo pelo qual qualquer pessoa comum ficaria, mas tentar tirar de Haruhi uma informação sobre ela gostar de uma coisa normal é um insulto direto a sua personalidade...

"Deixa pra lá, eu apenas estava sem assunto..." – Me recolhi a minha posição normal e comecei a navegar em pensamentos novamente.

Esse mês foi bem tranquilo, nada de conspirações ou problemas preocupantes, mas por que eu estou com esse pressentimento? Acho que meu cérebro já está afetado por tanto passar por esses eventos esquisitos. Mas como já tinha admitido anteriormente, não é fascinante viver uma vida excitante assim? "Sim" é a resposta para mim. Graças a Haruhi eu estou podendo trilhar esse caminho surpreendente, mas não posso negar que gosto de presenciar alguns momentos tranquilos como este.

Enquanto as ondas do tédio me embalavam eu lembrei de Yasumi Watahashi novamente. Yasumi com certeza continha traços de Haruhi, mas ela parecia um pouco mais "pra frente", se é que essa expressão é a mais correta para defini-la. Haruhi sempre foi espontânea, mas Yasumi parecia poder ir além de sua progenitora. O fato que mais me deixou incomodado com ela foi, com certeza, a vontade dela de conhecer minha casa. Qual era o objetivo disso? Ela era o subconsciente da Haruhi. É claro que a equação é simples não é? Haruhi estava cada vez mais sociável, mais aberta...acho que estou chegando perto de saber que tipo de presente dar a ela.

No encontro no clube, Haruhi estava concentrada em seu jogo de paciência no computador. Ela parecia estar bolando alguma coisa. Bem, pra mim não tem problema. Eu já estou a muito tempo sem fazer nada mesmo...

"E então, conseguiu pensar em alguma coisa?" – Koizumi falava enquanto fazia a próxima jogada no Go.

"Na verdade sim, acho que estou perto de decidir" – Falei enquanto espiava Haruhi com o canto dos olhos.

"O plano é simples..." – E era mesmo, pois eu nem precisei inventá-lo já que tinha vivido ele no futuro – "vamos a casa de Haruhi de madrugada e acordamos ela após a meia noite. Eu que faço isso na verdade enquanto vocês me esperam lá fora." – Falei de modo sério, mas por algum motivo já esperava a reação estúpida...

"Quer dizer que você invade o quarto de Suzumiya-san? No meio da madrugada certo? Sozinho né?" – Falou Koizumi obviamente fazendo piada da situação.

"Eu não escolhi fazer isso..." – Retruquei de maneira irritada.

Após o fim das atividades no clube, fui para casa decidido. Bem, o presente que escolhi não era nada muito caro, mas não quer dizer que não era algo bom ou surpreendente. Eu liguei para Koizumi e Asahina-san naquela noite pedindo para eles me emprestarem suas câmeras fotográficas. Essa já é uma pista suficiente para vocês saberem minhas intenções, certo?

Sim, o que eu iria fazer era um apanhado de fotos das nossas desventuras. Brega não? Eu também achava, mas Haruhi parecia estar tão emocionada naquele dia, que achei que ela ficaria feliz de ver lembranças do nosso primeiro ano de Brigada SOS. Mas eu fui além disso... Não satisfeito com um presente sentimental sem tanto valor monetário, tive a loucura temporária de torrar meu precioso dinheiro em um daqueles colares com letras customizadas, que claro não poderiam ser outras senão "SOS".

Em outro lapso de discernimento, eu coloquei a única foto em que eu estava sozinho com ela como a última do pequeno álbum...

Embalei o presente na caixinha que havia comprado antes de chegar em casa e suspirei profundamente. Quanta trabalheira não? Mas não tive má vontade ao fazer isso. Eu já tinha admitido para mim mesmo que queria continuar com Haruhi e seu show de aberrações ocultas, mas como não conseguia pronunciar isto em palavras, o presente seria meu método indireto de dizer isto.

Eu sinceramente espero que um dia eu consiga falar para Haruhi o quanto eu gosto da comida e das aulas dela, por exemplo. Às vezes eu sinto que não trato ela tão bem quanto poderia e sei muito bem que por trás da máscara de carranca que ela veste, existe alguém que se preocupa com seus amigos. Além disso, vou chama-la pra conhecer minha casa um dia desses. Yasumi Watahashi, seu subconsciente, parecia estar curiosa sobre uma coisa tão simples como essa.

* * *

No fim de semana fizemos mais uma rodada de "busca por mistérios" na cidade. Novamente Haruhi fez seus sorteios clássicos de palitinhos. Minha impressão de algo estar fora do lugar novamente submergiu do mesmo modo como John Galt se levantou contra a exploração da sua genialidade.

Pela manhã, eu fiquei com Nagato e como sempre rumamos para o lugar favorito dela, a biblioteca.

"Nagato, você sabe se vai acontecer alguma coisa esquisita por agora?"

"Não" – Falou ela no tom monótono de sempre

"É que ando com um esse sentimento estranho esses dias, mas se você diz que nada demais vai acontecer, então tudo bem..."

"Entendo" – Entende o que? Essa é a parte que eu mais detesto nessa brigada, todo mundo sabe de alguma coisa, mas eu estou sempre alheio a tudo...

Não preciso dizer que passei a manhã dormindo tranquilamente, mas atento ao horário. Dessa forma, Haruhi não me encheria o saco...

"Que cara amassada é essa Kyon?" – Haruhi me analisava como se não soubesse o que eu fiz a manhã inteira.

"Bem, nós fomos a biblioteca procurar livros de mistérios, mas eu li muitos livros e caí no sono" "Mentira! Punição! Você terá que pagar o almoço!" – Essas penalidades são apenas desculpas pra você não gastar seu dinheiro, admita...

Durante o almoço conversamos sobre amenidades, tudo estava bem, mas aquela sensação continuava a me perturbar.

De tarde eu fiquei no grupo de Koizumi enquanto as garotas se dirigiram na direção contrária a nossa. Eu estava curioso pra saber o que Haruhi iria fazer com aquelas duas, mas eu precisava falar com Koizumi de qualquer forma...

"Então Koizumi, como você vai?"

"Bem, eu acho, e você?" – Respondeu ele com um sorriso leve.

"Não sei. A princípio parece que está tudo bem, mas venho sentindo que alguma coisa pode acontecer a qualquer momento. No começo pensei que era algo ruim, mas analisando melhor acho que não é necessariamente uma coisa má."

"Entendo...Mas será que não é uma coisa boa? Vejamos...Você anda ansioso por algo bom?"

"Acho que não"

"E algo ruim?"

"Também não"

"Semana que vem você vai presentear nossa líder de brigada com uma coisa personalizada e totalmente feita por você...Será que não tem nenhum nervosismo seu relativo a reação de Suzumiya-san?" – Koizumi sorria mais abertamente agora, como se tivesse achado um pedaço de ouro no chão..

"Não, eu não estou pensando nisso agora...Mas sei que tem algo relativo a Haruhi que não consigo definir exatamente o que é...Só espero que não sejam problemas novos..." – Falei enquanto mirava o horizonte em que o sol já ameaçava se despedir.

"Não se preocupe. Sua premonição pode estar correta, mas quando você diz não saber definir se é algo bom ou ruim, penso que talvez você apenas necessite fazer mais escolhas no futuro. O problema real é "quais serão as situações?"..."

Fácil falar, mas nas últimas vezes que me envolvi com escolhas, todas eram bastante complicadas...Por exemplo, fugir do mundo normal criado por Nagato, ou escolher entre Haruhi e Sasaki para ficar com os poderes que hoje estão em posse da primeira... Nos despedimos no fim da tarde e eu voltei para casa. Agora que estou longe do Koizumi, posso afirmar que a verdade é que estou sim ansioso para entregar o presente da Haruhi, mas meu pressentimento não tem nada haver com isso...

* * *

Chegou o famoso dia afinal. Não consegui dormir nada e quando o relógio marcava 23:20 saí para a casa de Haruhi. Chegando lá me encontrei com o restante da brigada.

Koizumi apareceu e eu lhe dei o presente para que ele fizesse o mesmo que tinha acontecido anteriormente.

Diferentemente da última vez, quando apareci magicamente em cima da cama da Haruhi, agora eu tinha que escalar a casa até o quarto que ficava no segundo andar. Nunca fui muito atlético, por isso, fica claro que tive bastante dificuldades pra subir sem fazer barulhos desnecessários. Além disso, eu estava muito preocupado com os pais dela. Imagine o mal entendido estúpido caso me pegassem invadindo o quarto da filha deles àquela hora da noite.

Felizmente deu tudo certo e pra minha sorte Haruhi havia deixado a janela destrancada.

Esgueirei-me pelo quarto com meus sapatos surrados e a roupa do colégio no corpo. Dessa vez eu não tinha preocupações sobre o em que dia eu estava, que horas eram ou coisa do tipo, mas não teve problema, rapidamente eu criei algumas novas. Primeiro, meu coração estava prestes a explodir. Não sei se foi o esforço da subida ou se eu estava sentindo o que um criminoso sente ao invadir um lugar que possui algo muito valioso...Em segundo lugar eu fiquei estático por um tempo antes de subir na cama da Haruhi. O rosto dela dormindo, era...bem...maravilhoso, adorável, impecável? Era tudo isso, e eu simplesmente fiquei intimidado de fazer o que eu supostamente deveria...

Juntando toda minha coragem subi na cama dela e fiquei na posição em que apareci quando viajei no tempo...Ela abriu os olhos em espanto e repetiu-se o que tinha acontecido na primeira vez em que estive nessa cena.

Vou abrir um parênteses aqui para dizer que houve uma pequena mudança nesse evento...Enquanto Haruhi se trocava, eu fiz o buraco que havia feito nas roupas de cama que ela tinha atirado em cima de mim. Infelizmente ou felizmente, eu não sei definir, eu errei o local do buraco. Ao invés de enxergar o calendário, que eu nem precisava mais ver por sinal, o que vi foi uma visão assustadora e ainda assim belíssima. Sim, eu vi Haruhi em poucos trajes a alguns passos de mim. Por que eu fiz isso? Buda, Maomé, Jesus, Alá, Zoroastro, Mani, Gandalf ou qualquer outra dessas entidades talvez pudesse explicar. Provavelmente foi por curiosidade masculina...se é que algo assim existe...

Ademais, tudo aconteceu como já havia ocorrido. E aquele sorriso de Haruhi novamente...não sei...como na primeira vez eu não sabia o que comentar, mas aquela sensação de premonição que vinha comigo já algum tempo apenas aumentou naquele momento...

* * *

No dia seguinte Haruhi me recebeu com um sorriso enorme no rosto, um daqueles tão brilhantes e embaraçosos que eu não conseguia nem encarar ela... Provavelmente isso tem haver com o famigerado presente de ontem. Embora eu não esperasse nenhum agradecimento efusivo por parte dela, eu deveria estar pronto para uma reação destas, afinal Koizumi falou um monte de besteiras pra ela sem o meu consentimento.

Eu quis me esconder dentro dos meus pensamentos, mas não pude deixar de notar que ela usava orgulhosamente o colar que eu dei a ela. "Kyon, eh...obrigada..." – Ela sussurrou bem baixo e perto de mim após eu ter sentado na minha mesa. Duas coisas me incomodaram naquele momento, uma era Haruhi ter agradecido por algo, ela gostou tanto assim? A outra foi a proximidade. Esta última deve ter haver com a leve cócega que eu senti quanto a respiração dela estava próxima do meu ouvido. Não que eu não tenha gostado disso. Mas vindo de Haruhi eu sabia que não haviam razões ocultas por trás daquilo não é? Por muitas vezes percebo que as ilusões criadas por meu complexo de inferioridade me levam a conclusões demasiadamente desnecessárias.

O fato é que Haruhi estava bem animada naquele dia. Eu não fui xingado, explorado, nem escorraçado. Mas nada de anormal de certa forma. De noite em casa, me peguei pensando no passado daquele clube em que passei por tantas experiências, mas eu ainda estava incomodado com Yasumi Watahashi. Eu não faço ideia do por que eu ainda queria teorizar sobre ela...O que mais me perturbava era motivo do nascimento daquele "ser". O que quero dizer é que: Yasumi não foi criada unicamente pra nos salvar da trama daquele bando de idiotas certo? Pelo menos assim eu penso. A verdade é que eu tenho uma ideia sobre a criação dela, mas eu não gosto nem de pensar nisso. Koizumi poderia confirma-la, mas eu temo que ele não seja a pessoa mais interessante pra se conversar sobre isso. Infelizmente eu não tenho um leque de opções muito grande, por isso falarei com ele de qualquer forma amanhã.

* * *

No outro dia, Haruhi estava super empolgada com alguma coisa e antes da aula começar ela falou...

"Kyon, hoje tenho um anúncio ultra importante pra fazer na brigada, por isso nada de se atrasar. Vou avisar ao restante assim que eu conseguir..." – Como que eu posso me atrasar se geralmente eu vou junto com você para sala do clube? E essa combinação de animação extrema e reunião especial na brigada em geral me irritavam, mas hoje eu estava bastante feliz por ver Haruhi voando da forma que estava. Eu penso que assim nada de muito preocupante poderá acontecer. Nada de fim do mundo, monstros absurdos ou sumiços inexplicáveis...Assim espero...

Durante o almoço procurei Koizumi para discutir sobre o problema que me atingia já a algum tempo...

"Então Koizumi, como vai seu trabalho?" – Comecei com essa pergunta que não fazia o menor sentido...

"Está tudo muito tranquilo ultimamente, a verdade é que Suzumiya-san está como humor tão bom que eu estou até ficando acostumado a dormir do tanto que venho conseguindo". – Respondeu ele, parecendo bastante satisfeito.

"Entendo...Na verdade eu tenho uma pergunta pra fazer a você..."

"Fique a vontade". – Ele me respondeu parecendo já esperar por isso.

"Talvez eu me arrependa de discutir isso com você, por isso tente responder sem joguinhos..." – Ele balançou a cabeça em afirmação e eu já estava irritado sem nem ter começado... – "Qual você acha que foi o motivo real de Yasumi Watahashi ter sido criada?". – Ele deu uma leve gargalhada e se recompôs rapidamente para disfarçar. Eu juro que se um dia eu tiver que dar uma surra em você não vou pensar duas vezes...

"Se acalme, foi uma reação espontânea..." – Falou ele colocando o dedo no queixo como se estivesse pensando profundamente. – "Essa é simples, mas não precisa ficar nervoso caso não goste de ouvir minha explicação". – Assenti e ele começou a falar e gesticular suas mãos que não conseguem ficar paradas sem completar sua atuação...

"Bem, você sabe que durante aquele episódio Nagato-san ficou doente né? Isto deixou Suzumiya-san extremamente preocupada, mas essa não era a única preocupação dela naquele momento. A outra era, a que conversamos anteriormente...os ciúmes dela por causa de sua amiga Sasaki-san..." – Nesse momento ele fez uma pausa breve como se quisesse me atingir de alguma forma com aquele discurso. Além disso, ele ficou me analisando de maneira irritante. O que você quer tirar de mim? Fingi despreocupação e ele continuou. – "Como você bem sabe, nós humanos não podemos nos dividir em dois. Por muitas vezes nós recaímos naquilo que chamamos de prioridade. Você prioriza aquilo que é mais importante para você de acordo com algum critério, pois existe uma balança invisível que criamos para medir o nível de necessidade que temos ao tentar realizar duas coisas que não são possíveis ao mesmo tempo." – Isso faz sentido, minha vida seria muito mais fácil seu pudesse sair por aí me dividindo em dois. Eu poderia jogar videogames enquanto meu outro eu faria meu dever de casa... – "Entretanto, como você bem sabe, Suzumiya-san está, pelo menos em alguma escala, longe de ser alguém com possibilidades tão limitadas como as nossas...Portanto o que ela fez foi justamente se dividir em duas pessoas. A primeira seria ela mesma. Aquela com liderança, força e os adjetivos necessários para cuidar de alguém querido que estava doente..." – Por alguma razão comecei a me preocupar com o restante dessa conversa, mas me obriguei a não interromper o mestre da falta de linearidade... – "A outra seria a parte que Suzumiya-san esconde no mais profundo do seu ser, aquela que seria ideal para impedir que você prestasse atenção em Sasaki-san. Alguém enérgica mas com uma personalidade mais aguçada e direta. Resumindo, alguém que não teria a menor vergonha de se expor, ao menos para você..." – O sorriso de Koizumi começou a ficar mais largo e ele começou a verificar minha expressão novamente. – "Você quer que eu continue?" – Ele perguntou obviamente me provocando...

Eu fiquei refletindo durante um tempo sobre eu querer ir mais longe naquele assunto...

"Tudo bem eu já entendi a idéia..." – Eu queria ouvir mais, mas Koizumi é tão irritante que fez com que eu perdesse imediatamente o interesse nas opiniões dele.

* * *

Quando fomos a sala do clube, Haruhi se separou de mim...

"Tenho que pegar uma coisa ali e já volto" – Eu apenas assenti e continuei minha caminhada.

Chegando na sala comecei a tomar o chá que Asahina-san já havia preparado. E me peguei pensando sobre o que seriam aqueles ciúmes de Haruhi. Koizumi maldito, fica colocando ideias erradas na minha cabeça. Tentei me distrair aprendendo o novo jogo de tabuleiro que o esper me apresentara.

"O nome desse é Bagha-Chall, é um jogo muito famoso no Nepal. Ele se parece levemente com xadrez, mas tem algumas diferenças. Eu te explico, é bem simples na verdade."

Na segunda vez que jogamos eu já tinha apreendido e derrotava Koizumi com certa facilidade. Por causa disso, o assunto do qual eu queria distância voltou a minha cabeça.

Como pode isso? Haruhi com ciúmes de mim? Isso é tão impossível...Por isso formulei minha própria explicação...Era óbvio que Haruhi nunca teve muitos amigos e isso deve ter acabado por deixa-la carente de atenção. Ela naturalmente, pelo menos quando eu a conheci, era bastante individualista...Assim, era lógico que ela ficasse com medo de perder qualquer um de nós. Estes ciúmes na verdade, não tem haver comigo exatamente. Se Koizumi começasse a sair por aí caçando garotas por exemplo...Haruhi criaria um ser apenas para acabar com os planos dele? Que pensamento nojento eu tive. Mas acho que era isso. Era bastante convincente. Nâo eram ciúmes de Sasaki, era apenas medo de me perder como amigo correto?

Que droga, apesar de achar que sim, eu não fiquei 100% feliz com minha própria teoria. Eu já disse como sou ruim em mentir? Por algum motivo eu estava ansioso com aquele fluxo de palavras que se chocavam na minha pobre mente preguiçosa.

Para minha sorte e alívio mental Haruhi entrou pela porta com suas baterias a 110% de capacidade.

"Pessoal, eu tenho um grande anúncio pra fazer, portanto não quero ouvir nada nesse momento. Já está tudo decidido..." – Nada que eu não tenha ouvido antes...Ela abriu um grande cartaz na janela que ficava atrás da mesa da liderança da Brigada e sorriu como o sol...

"Esse domingo faremos, em comemoração ao 1º ano da Brigada SOS, os primeiros Jogos Olímpicos da Brigada SOS para Membros e Correlatos". – Deus, por favor caso você exista mostre sua piedade.

"Da onde você tirou essa ideia?" – Como seu eu não soubesse que ela provinha de uma mistura de tédio e animação...

"Maravilhoso Suzumiya-san. Como esperado de você" – Essa frase, claramente, partiu daquele que é o maior puxa-sacos que você poderia conhecer em todo o universo...

"Kyon, cadê seu entusiasmo? Eu gostei tanto de aplicar os testes para os novos membros da Brigada que decidi que nós poderíamos ficar apenas com a melhor parte...os esportes. Além disso vai ser uma atividade recreativa bastante interessante e o melhor, no parque ao ar livre..." – Falou a mimada que odeia perder em qualquer coisa. – "O que acha Mikuru-chan?"

"Eh...Bem interessante, acho que vai ser divertido". – Acho que nem você acreditou nessas palavras...

"Como já estava tudo decidido mesmo, estou aberta apenas a dúvidas..."

"Quem são correlatos?" – Perguntei com curiosidade, embora já tivesse alguma idéia...

"Acho que são aqueles que já participaram de atividades anteriores da brigada. Na verdade já convidei eles...São aqueles dois, Tsuruya-san e sua irmã..." – Você convidou minha irmã? Quando?

"Eu liguei para ela ontem" – Eu já disse para minha irmã para de ficar dando mole para estranhos, mas ela não me ouve e continua me chamando por esse apelido estúpido que eu tenho.

"Bem, estejam todos com o uniforme de educação física, às 8:00 do domingo, no parque onde filmamos nosso primeiro filme." – 8:00 do domingo, que tipo castigo é esse?

"Ah e a punição será triplicada para o último que chegar...na verdade a pessoa punida terá que pagar o almoço daquele tanto de gente por isso acho que isso já é uma punição amplificada." – Senti Haruhi me fitando de lado enquanto falava isso. O que? Você já presumiu que eu serei o cara que vai cometer essa infração não é?

Assim encerrou-se nossa reunião com anúncio "especial".


	3. Capítulo 2

No domingo, apesar de toda minha pressa e da minha irmã me acordar muito cedo, empolgada por participar desse lixo de evento, eu fui o último a chegar no destino. Lógico não é? Perdi até para o Taniguchi. Eu preciso me consultar, pois estou me sentindo muito mal agora. Como se isso não fosse ruim suficiente, eu trouxe todo um equipamento pesado que aparentemente nem Haruhi sabia se ia ou não utilizar...

"Olá Kyon-kun, como vai essa força?" – Essa era Tsuruya-san que sorria e não parecia nenhum um pouco incomodada com a situação. Eu apenas acenei de leve e fui saldado pelos "dois"

"Hey, Kyon, nada mal fazer um exercício no domingo de manhã né?" – Fale a verdade Taniguchi, você só queria ver as garotas nessas roupas curtas...

"Isso é algum crime?" – Ele respondeu parecendo ser ríspido, mas não se aguentando por dentro.

"Espero que possamos nos divertir hoje" – Esse era Kunikida, que diferentemente do outro, era mais próximo de um ser humano. Depois disso, cumprimentei o restante dos integrantes da brigada.

Quem passava no parque e via aquela turma de gente esquisita vestida de uniformes da escola em pleno domingo, devia estar suspeitando sobre o que nós estávamos aprontando. Na melhor das hipóteses alguém poderia pensar que aquilo era um treino extra para alguma competição que iria ocorrer em breve. Minha opinião é que se fosse isso, com certeza eu estaria me sentindo melhor sabendo que estava fazendo algo que tinha algum sentido. É isso...vou fingir que estou fazendo um treino secreto e especial para uma competição que não existe. Assim será menos vergonhoso.

Pra variar, Haruhi não tinha nada planejado e logo começou a dar ordens vazias que surgiam da cabeça dela. Ela falava para arrumarmos algumas coisas que demarcariam as atividades em que iriámos competir. Como eu posso competir se faço parte da organização também? Eu já estava cansado antes mesmo de começar a participar de qualquer coisa.

Eu deveria pedir pra Nagato apagar todo mundo e fazer essa trabalheira. Para então começarmos, magicamente, a apenas participar dessas olimpíadas idiotas. Mas isso seria pedir muito, além dos problemas que poderiam acontecer no tempo-espaço...

Após algum tempo de trabalho braçal não remunerado e estressante, tudo estava pronto. Os homens do grupo estavam claramente acabados. Éramos peões-competidores. Haruhi sorria como uma criança durante todo o tempo. Era como se ela pedisse para montarmos um castelo de 3 bilhões de blocos de montar em que ela seria a princesa e reinaria eternamente pisando em nossas cabeças. Eu juro que e um dia quero ter a oportunidade de inverter nossos papéis, embora eu pense que a mais remota possibilidade disso acontecer seja a mesma de eu começar a dormir no teto do meu quarto.

Haruhi pegou um papel e começou a rabiscar coisas que não faziam o menor sentido. Logo quando ela parecia estar sem nenhuma idéia...

"Acho que nós devemos nos dividir em dois grupos. Seríamos como equipes de países, assim como acontece nas olimpíadas". – Ei, não comece a levar as coisas muito a sério. Além disso, somos 9 pessoas, um time ficaria desfalcado.

"Eu sei disso idiota, não precisa ficar bancando o esperto". – Bem no momento que eu ia responder a esse ataque, meu coração gelou com o que, na verdade, com quem avistei...Por favor não me veja, finja que não me conhece. Eu não me importo. Passe direto...vá embora. Mesmo juntando todos esses pensamentos negativos não adiantou...

"Olá Kyon, que coincidência, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui hoje?" – Vamos lá Sasaki, você sabe muito bem que estamos apenas apoiando mais uma atividade excêntrica e desnecessária da garota que está te mirando como se reproduzisse as intenções de um assassino com uma faca afiada. Haruhi parecia estar descontente com aquele encontro. Era óbvio que sim, mas a reação dela me surpreendeu...

"Olá! Sasaki-san né? Estamos tentando realizar algumas atividades recreativas do nosso clube da escola hoje, mas estávamos mesmo precisando de mais uma pessoa. Você se importaria em participar conosco?" – Diabos Haruhi, o que você está querendo fazer? Tentei gesticular com os olhos para que Sasaki pudesse entender que ela deveria sair dali o mais rápido possível. Pelo visto ela não entendeu...

"Eu até gostaria, mas acho não estou com roupas adequadas para participar de atividades físicas..." – Muito bem Sasaki, mas você podia ter recusado de vez...

"Não se preocupe com isso. Eu trouxe roupas extras caso precisássemos. Além disso, você não necessita ficar modesta na frente desse idiota aqui..." – Haruhi me encarou de forma tão agressiva que pareceu que eu tinha cometido algum crime contra um familiar dela.

"Se for assim, tudo bem por mim"- Sasaki falou sorrindo e olhando diretamente para mim. Por favor, não complique mais o meu lado. Resolvi olhar para Haruhi e bem...ela estava pegando fogo...

Kunikida cumprimentou Sasaki. E ela polidamente falou com o restante do pessoal. Taniguchi, claro, não perdeu a chance de exagerar idiotamente sua apresentação.

Enquanto Sasaki foi trocar de roupa, Haruhi começou a definir as regras das olimpíadas...

"Primeiro vou fazer um sorteio para definir os dois grupos. Depois participaremos dos 7 eventos que planejei..." – Mentira – "A vitória dependerá do desempenho da equipe e não dos indivíduos. Aguardarei Sasaki-san retornar e faremos o sorteio."

Sasaki voltou em poucos minutos e afirmo que ela ficou simplesmente estonteante naquele uniforme. Haruhi franziu a testa assim que a viu. Os demais pareceram não se importar tanto com isso, com exceção de Taniguchi, que parecia um cachorro vira lata que acabara de visualizar uma tonelada de filé presos num aquário intransponível...

Haruhi recobrou a compostura e começou com seu sorteio: "Primeiramente vou dividir os homens. Como são quatro de vocês, devemos separar dois para cada grupo. Depois as mulheres ficarão em três para cada grupo."

Ela começou a sortear uns papéis rasgados com os nomes de cada um que estava naquele local.

Primeiramente a equipe que chamaremos de A:

**A **

**Kyon **

**Koizumi **

**Haruhi **

**Irmãzinha **

**Yuki **

A equipe B ficou da seguinte forma:

**B **

**Kunikida **

**Taniguchi **

**Tsuruya **

**Mikuru **

**Sasaki **

Assim que o sorteio terminou, eu verifiquei com Nagato se aquele resultado era natural como não parecia ser...

"Haruhi Suzumiya fez escolhas baseadas em suas preferências pessoais. Não houve sorteio. Apenas a ordenação que ela queria desde o início." – Alguém esperava que isso fosse diferente?

Bem, vou analisar essas equipes me baseando no meu conhecimento sobre Haruhi.

Logicamente, os "dois" foram colocados no grupo que não era o de Haruhi. Isso se deve, primeiro, a falta de habilidades, mas principalmente a falta de empatia que ela tem por eles. Assim, eu e Koizumi éramos a escolha óbvia para estar no grupo de Haruhi.

A multitalentosa Nagato também era hors-concours dado que Haruhi odiava perder.

Por fim, minha irmã era o elemento que Haruhi idiotamente chamava de "balanceamento". Dessa forma, sua presença em nossa equipe era apenas uma forma de, segundo Haruhi, não humilharmos demais nossos adversários.

Sobre a equipe B, Tsuruya-san também fazia parte do "balanceamento" segundo a visão deturpada de Haruhi. Afinal não teria graça se não tivéssemos pelo menos um adversário forte.

Asahina-san se encaixava na categoria do ódio a derrota de Haruhi. Ela era horrível em qualquer esporte que eu conheça. Mas não se preocupe Asahina-san para mim você é maravilhosa de qualquer maneira. Até mesmo falhando...

Concluindo meu devaneio...Sasaki era simplesmente o alvo de Haruhi. A líder da brigada provavelmente queria derrota-la pessoalmente. Uma satisfação esquisita me atingiu quando eu pensei por uns segundos sobre Haruhi e Sasaki estarem brigando por mim. Que cara não acharia isso interessante? Rapidamente voltei a dura realidade quando percebi que aquilo não fazia o menor sentido e eu novamente estava deixando me levar pelas minhas ilusões juvenis.

"Esperem um pouco" – Haruhi gritou bem no meu ouvido. Pra que isso?

"Precisamos de um juiz para definir os resultados dos jogos". – Enquanto ela me explicava isso, Koizumi tentou desaparecer de maneira despercebida enquanto estava ao telefone.

Momentos depois Mori-san surgiu caminhando pelo parque e veio nos saudar.

"Olá, que estranho nos encontramos aqui hoje. Eu estava passeando por aqui e vi vocês..." – Mentira, pensei mirando diretamente nos olhos de Koizumi...

"Que bom Mori-san, você poderia nos dar uma mão com uma coisa..." – Ele me olhou sorrindo e piscando. Nojento...

Após Koizumi explicar a situação que provavelmente Mori-san já sabia qual era. Haruhi juntou todos e anunciou:

"Hora de começar os jogos!" – Haruhi gritou de maneira ensurdecedora no seu megafone. Pra que você quer chamar esse tanto de atenção?

Então vamos aos jogos...O primeiro era bem simples pra falar a verdade. Consistia apenas em jogar uma bola que pesava uns 2 kilos o mais longe que pudéssemos. O resultado seria definido pela soma das distâncias alcançadas pelas equipes...

"Boa sorte Taniguchi-kun!" – Essas eram Tsuruya-san e a forçada Asahina-san que tentavam incentivar um homem sem talento. Infelizmente parece que aquela torcida realmente funcionou no inocente Taniguchi, que jogou a bola como se fosse a última coisa que faria em sua vida miserável...

Após alguns arremessos era minha vez e ao invés de me incentivar, a competitiva Haruhi gritava exasperadamente para eu não decepcionar minha equipe. Por que você não pode ser normal como as outras garotas só pra variar um pouco?

No final, a decisão da partida ficou nas mãos de Koizumi. E por culpa da minha irmã e do desempenho monstruosamente inesperado dos integrantes homens da outra equipe, só um milagre faria minha equipe vencer. Mas Koizumi, como todos sabem, é um esquisito. E ele conseguiu arremessar com força suficiente para vencermos.

"Muito bem Koizumi-kun, como esperado do vice líder da Brigada" – Tsc! Que nojo, por que você não se agarra logo com esse palhaço...

"Obrigado Suzumiya-san, que bom que pude ajudar" – Puxa-saco irritante!

Não contente com aquele final, perguntei a ele que magia ele tinha usado para conseguir aquilo. Teria sido Nagato?

"Não, na verdade eu estou bem acostumado a fazer esse tipo de exercício. Afinal, nem só de poderes psíquicos eu poderia viver quando enfrento os celestiais". – Pensando bem, tenho que considerar isso quando pensamentos repentinos de quebrar sua cara vierem a minha cabeça.

O segundo jogo era basquete. Tinha uma quadra no parque e como Haruhi não devia ter muitas ideias, era lógico pensar que a maioria dos jogos restantes se passariam naquele lugar.

A regra para se vencer no basquete era que o time que marcasse 20 pontos primeiro levava a partida...

Alguém percebeu que vamos jogar basquete e temos minha irmãzinha no meu time? Pra minha sorte, todos os integrantes da minha equipe que não eram Nagato fediam nesse jogo. Até mesmo a poderosa Haruhi não tinha a menor desenvoltura com basquete. Contudo, ela não parava de bradar ordens para passarmos a bola para ela. E adivinhem o resultado...Isso mesmo 1/13. Haruhi tinha um arremesso muito ríspido e sem noção. Koizumi fedia igualmente, mas insistia em passar a bola para a fonte da nossa humilhante derrota.

Do outro lado fui surpreendido pelo desempenho absurdamente bom de Kunikida, Tsuruya-san e Sasaki. Kunikida carregava a bola surpreendentemente bem, Tsuruya-san tinha um jogo ridiculamente bom embaixo da cesta e Sasaki sabia arremessar de longa distância, sendo que ela sozinha acertou três das cinco bolas de três pontos que havia lançado. Nossa única chance de vitória seria pedir para Nagato entrar em modo Jordan, mas isso estava fora de cogitação.

O resultado foi um sonoro 21 a 8. Pelo menos Haruhi não me culpou pela nossa derrota. Entretanto, ela também não se culpou por querer monopolizar todas as jogadas e acabar com a mínima chance que tínhamos de vencer...

O próximo evento, segundo Haruhi, era uma corrida de três voltas em torno do parque. Eu já mencionei o tamanho desse lugar? É enorme! Mas com Haruhi e Nagato no time não tivemos problemas em vencer. Afinal, vocês lembram da maratona quase infinita que Haruhi fez com Yasumi Watahashi, ou seja, com ela mesma. Além disso, Nagato não tinha nenhuma limitação física que normalmente afeta os humanos normais.

Por enquanto a equipe A liderava por duas vitórias contra uma da B. O seguinte evento foi futebol. Seriam 10 minutos de jogo. Nossa técnica e atacante Haruhi, decidiu escalar minha irmã como goleira.

"Eu me sentiria mal se não desse uma vantagem para eles." – Oh sim! Com um goleiro desse tamanho não estamos fadados ao fracasso...

Por melhor que fossem meus esforços na defesa, nada adiantou. Taniguchi e Kunikida se aproveitaram do tamanho do nosso arqueiro e apenas chutaram de longa distância pelo alto...Nem preciso confirmar que perdemos essa partida...

Com tudo empatado foi hora de encarar uma espécie de luta parecida com sumô. Claro que essa invenção estúpida só podia ter partido de Haruhi. Basicamente existia um círculo, que eu pintei no chão, e tudo que era necessário era empurrar o adversário pra fora do círculo. Não valiam socos, pontapés e o restante. Você só podia agarrar o adversário e manda-lo para fora do ringue. Mori-san, como juíza geral dos jogos, fez o sorteio das lutas. Ah, claro, seriam homens contra homens e mulheres contra mulheres...

As lutas definidas foram as seguintes:

Kyon x Kunikida

Taniguchi x Koizumi

Tsuruya x Nagato

Irmãzinha x Mikuru

Haruhi x Sasaki

Quanto aos resultados, bem...Eu venci Kunikida. Não por ser exatamente mais forte, mas o que aconteceu foi que ele escorregou assim que partiu pra cima de mim, o que me permitiu empurrá-lo facilmente para fora do "ringue". Koizumi perdeu para o Taniguchi que estava fortalecido pela torcida das garotas, embora eu ache que ele tenha feito isso de propósito. Realmente eu não entendo esse cara...Antes que pudéssemos dar ordens para Nagato sair do seu passeio pelo mundo da lua, Tsuruya-san simplesmente a carregou gentilmente até fora do ringue. Minha irmã perdeu também, mas foi por pouco. Asahina-san parecia estar extremamente envergonhada de ter vencido aquela partida, mas estava linda de qualquer maneira.

Como perdemos a maioria das lutas e não existia mais jeito de reverter à situação, Mori-san achou por bem cancelar a luta entre Haruhi e Sasaki e dar a vitória ao time B. Na verdade eu fiquei aliviado por essa luta não acontecer. Quem sabe as atrocidades que Haruhi poderia cometer.

Apesar disso, eu tinha um novo problema para me preocupar. O placar agora estava e para o time B. Isso significava que pelo critério de impossibilidade de se reverter o placar, nós perderíamos a competição caso o time B vencesse o próximo evento. Eu já podia ver nuvens negras rodeando minha cabeça. Haruhi estava definitivamente ficando infeliz com o desenrolar que estava acontecendo.

"Nós temos que vencer o próximo evento de qualquer maneira. Eu sinto que Suzumiya-san não vai ficar muito satisfeita caso ela perca na competição que ela mesma criou." – Não precisa me dizer. Essa era uma conclusão óbvia. Contudo, eu não me destaquei em nada e duvido muito que exista alguma competição física em que eu possa ser de grande ajuda para vencermos...

Enquanto eu pensava nisto, Haruhi anunciou o próximo evento...Antes de falar qual seria ele, eu quero ressaltar que se por um acaso os deuses do olimpo, aos quais os jogos chamados olimpíadas são dedicados, existissem, eles nos puniriam severamente por incluir a próxima competição que Haruhi havia anunciado...

"Torneio de Xadrez Ocidental." – O que? Isso nem mesmo é um esporte...

"Eu tenho certeza que daqui a uns anos teremos esportes assim nas olimpíadas. Afinal, a mente tem que ser treinada e testada também." – Ah essas explicações que não fazem o menor sentido...Mas espera aí, nisso eu posso me destacar...Já devo ter mais de 1000 horas de jogos de tabuleiro com Koizumi enquanto não fazemos nada naquele clube. Haruhi escolheu essa competição pensando em mim? Será que ela quer que eu me destaque em algo? Não deve ser isso...Só pode ser mais um plano egoísta dela...

Dessa vez fizemos o torneio em formato de eliminatórias internas. Quem obtivesse mais vitórias contra os integrantes de sua própria equipe, a representaria contra o time adversário em uma partida única.

Eu venci todos que enfrentei da minha equipe. Koizumi sempre foi péssimo. Nagato estava desinteressada. Haruhi, assim como minha irmã, mal sabia jogar...

Do outro lado Sasaki saiu como vencedora.

"Kyon, se você perder essa partida de propósito você será severamente punido...punido!" – Haruhi gritou para mim. Bem, não é como se eu tivesse outra escolha. Caso eu perdesse quem sabe o que Haruhi iria aprontar com o mundo. Entretanto, não é como se Sasaki fosse perder de propósito também. Por isso me concentrei bastante no jogo.

Como esperado, Sasaki era uma adversária bem difícil. Contudo, apesar dessa constatação ser deprimente, esse era única área em que eu notadamente me destacava no meio daquele povo cheio de talentos especiais da Brigada. Perto do fim do jogo, eu comecei a enxergar as jogadas de Sasaki como um cristal polido que transparecia de forma vívida. Antecipando o movimento em que ela queria me encurralar com uma de suas torres, eu planejei uma jogada simples, mas que era absurdamente infalível.

"Check-mate! Kyon-kun é o vencedor da partida!" – Essa era Mori-san que fazia o anúncio.

A reação da minha equipe foi...sem precedentes. Haruhi ao invés de sair provocando o outro time, da maneira que eu esperava, comemorava com minha irmã enquanto vinha em minha direção. Koizumi as seguia apenas para puxar o saco de Haruhi, enquanto Nagato olhava para o nada da maneira estática de sempre.

Meu senso de perigo começou a me incomodar e quando eu me dei conta, Haruhi estava me abraçando, pulando e falando coisas como...

"Muito bem Kyon, eu sabia que você não podia ser ruim em tudo!" – Isso era um elogio? Provavelmente não, mas essa sensação...Meu cérebro, oficialmente, tinha sofrido um curto circuito...Eu reagi da maneira mas inimaginável possível. Eu estava me aproveitando da situação? Eu queria fazer isso? É culpa da adrenalina? Não tenho resposta...Eu apenas abracei Haruhi de volta e céus como isso era ridiculamente bom. Dessa vez eu não estava despencando de cabeça do terceiro andar de um prédio escolar, por isso eu pude me envolver um pouco mais naquilo. Aquele corpo quente, macio e pequeno...o perfume que eu já havia decorado e parecia sentir até quando só a via nos meus pensamentos...Haruhi pareceu a princípio um pouco estranha com a minha reação, mas não me empurrou ou quis se desvencilhar de mim como eu previa...E quando olhei nos olhos dela, meu desejo era...bem, não pude completar minhas fantasias pois percebi que todos estavam nos bisbilhotando de forma atônita.

Com o choque de entender em que situação estávamos, eu e Haruhi nos desgrudamos rapidamente. Eu sorria um pouco sem graça...Mas sempre pode piorar né?

"Hey Kyon! Por favor, deixa pra vocês fazerem isso quando estiverem sozinhos, tem crianças aqui!" – Taniguchi gargalhava ao falar isso. Minha vontade era de deixar o espírito esportivo de lado e atropelar aquele idiota. Mas juntei toda minha compostura e respirei fundo para voltar ao normal.

"Idiota, isso era apenas uma comemoração...Vocês ficam vendo coisas que não existem..." – Haruhi gritou isso parecendo brava, mas eu sei que no fundo ela não estava muito irritada e levou tudo na brincadeira.

Bem, após essa cena estranha e incomum era hora de encarar a última competição: Queimada? Zeus deve estar se contorcendo em agonia no lugar onde está. Só espero que ele não jogue um relâmpago nas nossas cabeças.

Tudo muito simples, quem levasse uma pancada da bola e a deixasse cair era eliminado. Quem segurasse a bola eliminava o adversário que a tinha atirado e ainda podia trazer um aliado de volta para partida...

Após diversas eliminações e recuperações. Finalmente sobraram apenas três jogadores em quadra. Pelo time B apenas Sasaki restava. Eu e Haruhi sobramos pelo lado do time A.

Sasaki tentou atirar uma bola em minha direção e eu me desviei sorrateiramente. Ao mesmo tempo, Sasaki escorregou, o que abriu uma brecha para Haruhi acerta-la. Como eu imaginava, Haruhi queria exagerar nessa eliminação. Eu quase senti as intenções assassinas de Haruhi enquanto ela se preparava para lançar uma bola extremamente agressiva na direção de Sasaki. Por instinto ou por amizade, tanto faz, eu segurei a mão de Haruhi e joguei a bola que estava na minha mão bem devagar nas pernas de Sasaki...

Era isso, nós vencemos. Entretanto, eu posso dizer que Haruhi não ficou nada satisfeita com aquele final. Ao contrário do que eu esperava, ela não esbravejou comigo. Ela nem mesmo gesticulou, nem nada...

Fizemos uma cerimônia de premiação simples, mas todos ganharam medalhas iguais, inclusive quem perdeu. Esse era o jeito Haruhi de agradecer a participação de todos.

No final nos despedimos, mas Haruhi não dirigiu mais nenhuma palavra para mim durante o restante do tempo que ainda ficamos no parque.

Exausto, eu queria retornar pra casa, mas Koizumi ainda queria falar algumas palavras desencorajadoras para mim...

"Acho que precisamos conversar depois...Aproveite para descansar um pouco, pois devo te chamar mais tarde..." – Não acredito que ainda vou ter que ficar acordado durante algum tempo hoje...


	4. Capítulo 3

Naquela noite, como prometido, Koizumi me ligou pedindo para encontra-lo na esquina da minha casa, pois ele passaria de carro para me levar a algum lugar que eu precisava ver. Sempre que ando com Koizumi nesse carro preto, sinto como se eu fizesse parte da Yakuza ou coisa do tipo. Ainda bem que minha mãe nunca presenciou esse tipo de saída ridícula, pois acho que ela teria a impressão de que eu teria virado mais um daqueles delinquentes juvenis.

"Alguma pista sobre o "por que" de estarmos saindo?" – Falou o mestre do óbvio.

"Haruhi está irritada pelo que aconteceu nos jogos e você deve estar passando por momentos difíceis com os espaços restritos, certo?" – Falei sério, mas ainda sim sarcasticamente...

"Não precisaria ser um grande detetive para saber disso, não é? De qualquer forma, eu quero te mostrar como as coisas mudaram um pouco desde a última vez que entramos nesses espaços restritos."

Novamente adentrei com Koizumi naquele local que tantas más lembranças me trazia.

Quando chegamos ao local, fiquei um pouco aterrorizado com o tamanho da massa negra que parecia se estender no parque onde tínhamos participado da olimpíadas da brigada.

"Qual a dimensão exata disso?" – Perguntei com preocupação.

"Ele se estende exatamente por todos os limites do parque. Pelo jeito, Suzumiya-san achou que este era um local especial por alguns motivos. Mas o mais interessante está dentro dele."

Chegando lá, consegui contar 6 daqueles gigantes azuis disformes. Diferentemente da minha expectativa inicial, eles não estavam promovendo nenhuma bagunça avassaladora. Na verdade, um deles estava quebrando uma parte do parque solitariamente, mas parecia estar um pouco desprovido de força. O restante bem...

"Venha comigo, e não se preocupe, não vamos correr perigo. Se você pudesse me dizer quais sentimentos cada um destes celestiais estão representando, qual seria sua resposta?" – Questionou Koizumi enquanto nos aproximávamos do primeiro colosso.

Este tinha uma aparência bastante melancólica. Ele estava definitivamente...

"Triste, esse representaria tristeza eu acho."

"Acho que é bem por aí mesmo" – Respondeu Koizumi.

O próximo mirava o nada como se estivesse pensando em algo de forma profunda.

"Arrependido talvez"

"Minha mesma impressão! Você realmente é bom nisso..." – Koizumi começou a sorrir levemente enquanto seguíamos até o próximo celestial...

Este terceiro montava e desmontava um brinquedo do parque. Ele parecia estar...

"Confuso?"

"Concordo com você" – O esper falou e avistamos a próxima criatura correndo...

Ele estava dando voltas ao redor do parque. Diferentemente dos outros, esse parecia estar com bastante energia...

"Ele parece bastante feliz no meu ponto de vista" – Comecei a me preocupar com objetivo daquele passeio...

O quinto dos gigantes azuis era o que eu tinha notado primeiramente. Sobre esse, eu tinha certeza da minha resposta...

"Raiva..."

"Esse é o tipo mais fácil de definir, não é? Agora o mais interessante está escondido ali próximo ao lago..." – Koizumi apontou a direção enquanto seu sorriso crescia mais largo...

O próximo gigante estava olhando em direção à água e vez ou outra fitava o céu. Por um momento eu percebi que ele parecia suspirar. O que diabos isso significava?

"Eu não tenho ideia..." – Pra falar a verdade eu não quis ter ideia...

"Sério? Você entendeu os outros tão bem até aqui. Tem certeza que não quer chutar?" – Apenas balancei a cabeça em negação. – "Entendo...Bem, de qualquer forma, acredito que estes celestiais representem um pouco do que Suzumiya-san passou hoje na nossa atividade em conjunto...Não existem motivos para nos preocuparmos tanto com esse espaço restrito, uma vez que, nós da Organização, não enfrentaremos nenhuma resistência para destruir nossos amigos aqui..." – Koizumi então entalhou seu sorriso mais mentiroso no rosto e começou...

"Ok! Agora vamos direto ao assunto que me fez trazer você até aqui..." – Claro que tinha coisa escondida... – "Na verdade eu quero te pedir um favor...Você já fez algo assim anteriormente, mas por precaução e preocupação, eu vou reforçar algo que acredito que você já esteja pensando em fazer...Você poderia, por favor, se acertar com Suzumiya-san?" – Essa história novamente? Por que apenas eu sou o culpado. Por que você não pede pra ela se acertar comigo? Eu não fiz nada de errado...Se ela tem problemas com minhas amizades eu não posso fazer nada...

"Sei que você não fez nada demais, mas você sabe como Suzumiya-san é...Ela ainda não alcançou uma maturidade em que consiga fazer algo assim por iniciativa própria..."

"Ela tem que aprender sozinha Koizumi, eu não vou fazer nada..." – Falei começando a ficar irritado...

"Pense bem nisso, eu não sei quais serão as consequências em longo prazo. Além disso, Sasaki-san é uma amiga sua, o que põe certa responsabilidade nos seus ombros" – O que? Às vezes penso que, se vou ser declarado culpado por crimes que eu nem cometi, eu deveria realiza-los pra pelo menos valer a pena sofrer a sentença...Eu não tenho culpa se Haruhi fica fantasiando minha relação com Sasaki além do que existe. E caso existisse algo, ela também não tem o direito de ficar limitando minha liberdade. Não é como se eu e Haruhi tivéssemos uma relação que me impedisse de ficar admirando outras garotas por ai...

"Eu estou cansado e preciso ir para casa..." – Falei com chateação.

"Tudo bem, então feche os olhos" – Disse Koizumi...

Eu senti uma sensação diferente enquanto tentávamos sair daquele espaço restrito.

"Abra os olhos, temos um problema..." – Koizumi apontava para o céu.

Tudo continuava da mesma cor. As nuvens por algum motivo começaram a correr um pouco mais rápido do que o habitual.

"O que está acontecendo?" – Perguntei já prevendo o pior...

"Eu não faço ideia...A única coisa que sei é que estamos presos aqui...Além disso, essa agitação...Eu acho que Suzumiya-san está tendo um pesadelo..." – Embora escondesse seu sentimento real sobre a situação por trás de um sorriso enigmático, eu sabia que Koizumi estava preocupado.

"O que vamos fazer agora? Você tem alguma solução?"

"Acredito que a maneira normal de sairmos seria destruir todos os celestiais"

"Então chame seus outros amigos espers..."

"Não posso fazer isso...Como achei que a situação estava controlada, pedi para eles nos aguardarem lá fora enquanto nós conversávamos. Dado que não podemos sair daqui, provavelmente eles não vão conseguir entrar também. Este foi um erro de cálculo sem dúvida..."

"E agora? Você consegue dar conta de todos sozinho?" – Questionei enquanto começava a ficar ansioso...

"Pra falar a verdade, não tenho certeza, mas enquanto todos estiverem pouco agressivos como agora, eu posso derrota-los com um golpe e poupar energia." – Um plano simples certo? – "Entretanto, se eu falhar, mesmo que apenas uma vez, talvez não tenhamos como escapar daqui..." – Nada é fácil né?

Sem muitas opções, Koizumi avançou em direção ao primeiro gigante, o que estava triste, lançando uma daquelas esferas rubras em direção ao pobre coitado. Dessa vez, eu acho que ele colocou muita energia no seu ataque, pois tudo que vi foi o monstro azul se desintegrar como papel pelo simples aproximar da massa vermelha que agora o atingia.

Eu o acompanhei, porém, me esgueirando pra manter minha presença oculta nos meio das árvores do parque. Ele correu rapidamente para atacar o segundo celestial. Este era o que estava confuso. O resultado foi o mesmo...

O terceiro era o que eu achei estar arrependido. Novamente, o gigante azul não esperava por aquilo e foi pego de surpresa. Eu já estava comemorando nossa saída daquele lugar, entretanto...

"Temos que tomar cuidado com os próximos...Um deles está com raiva afinal..." – Falou Koizumi com uma expressão preocupada.

Ele está certo. O monstro que está com "não-sei-qual-expressão", está próximo ao irritado. Além disso, o alegre está correndo ao redor do parque...

"Acho que você deve atacar o que está parado, e eu te aviso sobre qualquer movimento suspeito dos outros."

"Concordo. Então está decidido..." – Nesse momento, ele correu em direção ao monstro que estava próximo ao lago. A distância, ele lançou a esfera brilhante em direção ao celestial que parecia suspirar.

Naquele momento eu pressenti o perigo...O gigante irritado notou Koizumi e avançou pra cima dele com toda velocidade...

"Koizumi, atrás de você!"

"Eu já imaginava algo assim..." – Koizumi estava de costas para mim nesse momento. Quando ele se virou pra visualizar o celestial que corria para ataca-lo, pude ver seu trunfo escondido. Uma esfera gigante nasceu da mão esquerda de Koizumi impedindo o contato entre a mão do ser disforme e o seu corpo. Bem quando eu estava aliviado e achava que a vitória estava próxima, eu percebi um vulto passando por cima da minha cabeça muito velozmente. O celestial que estava alegre agora estava furioso e, só me dei conta do total dos acontecimentos quando vi ele acertando Koizumi em cheio...

"Koizumi!" – Gritei, saindo em disparada assim que meu cérebro organizou umas poucas ideias.

Munido de uma coragem proveniente de algum lugar extremamente obscuro, eu segurei Koizumi que havia sido lançado pela força da criatura e me coloquei a correr para achar um local seguro.

Eu não tinha pensado em pra onde exatamente iríamos, portanto, o que aconteceu, durante minha corrida cega, foi uma queda em uma espécie de buraco que existia entre algumas árvores...

"Koizumi, você está bem?" – Sempre achei essa pergunta idiota em situações como essa, mas era a forma de mostrar que eu me importava...

"Acho que sim, uhg..." – Ele não estava nada bem, seu corpo parecia estar doendo bastante... - "Eu devia ter previsto algo assim, não consigo mexer minhas pernas..."

"E agora?" – Pergunta genérica. Na verdade eu já estava contemplando a possibilidade de ficarmos presos ali, até sermos mortos pelo monstro que agora estava destruindo o local atrás da gente.

"Temos uma última saída...Mas vou precisar de você...Meu corpo está péssimo e eu estou me sentindo um lixo fisicamente. Contudo, eu ainda tenho energia psíquica para produzir um ataque suficiente pra acabar com aquele celestial..." – Como o faz-tudo da Brigada SOS, eu não esperava por algo menos cliché... – "Abra sua mão..." – Ele pousou sua mão direita em cima da minha e começou a criar uma esfera rubra... – "Você deve ataca-lo com isso, acerte a cabeça...Você só tem uma chance, portanto meu destino e o seu estão em suas mãos." – Palavras encorajadoras... – "Para lançar a bola basta você fazer este movimento. Ressalto que seu alcance não vai ser tão grande, por isso você precisa ataca-lo a uma distância razoável...Eu diria a uns 3 metros no máximo..." – Koizumi falou enquanto gesticulava com um dos braços.

Eu me coloquei de pé e fiquei admirando a energia que rodopiava na minha mão. Eu estava me achando o verdadeiro "herói-por-acaso" que insiste em surgir nas histórias fantásticas que eu gostava de lê. Mas não era hora de pensar nisso...

Olhando para fora do buraco em que estávamos escondidos, eu vi que o monstro se concentrou em nos procurar perto do lago. Este estava a alguns passos do lugar onde eu e Koizumi caímos. Eu pude ver alguns reflexos no lago...

"É isso! Koizumi? Se eu entrar na água com essa bola, ela se apaga?"

"Não. Não é como se ela fosse de fogo" – Respondeu ele tentando parecer descolado...

"Ok, então eu já tenho um plano...Eu vou entrar no lago e surpreender o celestial assim que ele estiver próximo..."

"Gostei desse plano, eu sabia que você tinha talento pra esse tipo de coisa..." – Você está me provocando? – "De qualquer forma, recomendo tomar cuidado com o oxigênio embaixo d'água..." – Meu plano infalível tinha um problema afinal...

"Ok!" – Suspirei e, assim que reuni coragem suficiente, parti para dentro do lago.

A água estava gelada e horrivelmente escura. Para minha sorte o brilho azul da criatura me guiou...

Quando eu estava chegando próximo ao celestial, ele pareceu desconfiar da luz que emergia do lago e virou-se em minha direção como se me esperasse.

Por algum tempo eu paralisei meus movimentos, mas eu não ia aguentar muito mais. Ele ainda estava distante do meu alcance...

"Aqui garoto!" – Eu ouvi a voz distante de Koizumi chamando a atenção do monstro.

Naquele momento de distração ele se aproximou a uma distância suficiente. Eu emergi do lago e imitei os movimentos de Koizumi para lançar a esfera certeiramente na cabeça do celestial...

Ele rapidamente se dissipou virando pó e eu ouvi o som de algo se quebrando. O céu tinha voltado ao normal, assim como o restante do parque.

Ao sair ensopado daquele lago, a primeira pessoa que vi foi Mori-san...

"Onde está Koizumi-kun?" – Por favor finja que se preocupa comigo também...

De longe ouvi a voz de Arakawa-san...

"Encontrei ele! Venham, rápido!"

"Você está péssimo..." – Falou Mori-san com um rosto que parecia de preocupação.

"Não se preocupem eu estou bem, graças ao nosso amigo aqui..." – Respondeu Koizumi apontando para mim. Não pude deixar de senti um leve orgulho. Não é todo dia que eu consigo salvar quem vive me tirando de enrascadas.

"Muito obrigado por seus serviços Kyon-kun" – Essa era Mori-san, que falava polidamente.

"Nós iremos providenciar um transporte para deixa-lo em casa..." – Completou Arakawa-san.

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça em afirmação...Estava muito cansado para discutir qualquer coisa naquele momento.

Me despedi dos três e assim que cheguei em casa corri diretamente para o banheiro. Se minha mãe visse a situação das minhas roupas ela iria acabar comigo. Além disso, ela com certeza tiraria conclusões erradas sobre a vida que eu ando levando...

* * *

No dia seguinte Haruhi voltou a me evitar...Quanta criancice! O que você espera que eu faça? Me jogue aos seus pés? Pode ficar esperando sentada...

Enquanto o clima estava pesado entre nós, uma parte lá no fundo do meu ser ainda esperava que aquele problema se resolvesse sozinho. Uma coisa que notei foi que ela parou de usar o colar "SOS" que eu havia dado...

Koizumi não havia aparecido no colégio de manhã e eu estava realmente preocupado com ele. Mas aquele incidente foi algo isolado, não é como se todos os espaços restritos fossem ser daquele jeito a partir de agora, certo?

Com esse pensamento em mente continuei minha rotina de esperar que Haruhi aprendesse a resolver seus problemas e voltasse a falar comigo...

Durante o almoço, Koizumi deu as caras e me procurou...

"Ontem foi uma noite e tanto não?" – Falou ele parecendo miserável...

"Nem me fale...Como você está?"

"Bem melhor, tive alguns ferimentos leves, mas nada que me impedisse de estar aqui hoje..."

Acredito que a Organização tenha suas tecnologias secretas para cura de ferimentos, pois de outro modo eu não esperaria que Koizumi aparecesse por aqui hoje...

* * *

Após as aulas, na sala do clube, eu troquei alguns olhares com Haruhi, mas no fim das contas todo mundo estava mal com a situação. O único que se dignou a falar algumas palavras comigo foi Koizumi...

"Como eu previa, as coisas estão piorando...Ontem a noite teimaram em aparecer novos espaços restritos." – Começou Koizumi com um sorriso estranho no rosto... – "Eu sei que por mim você não fará nada, mas considere a si mesmo quando pensar se vai ou não fazer as pazes com Suzumiya-san." – Se isso era pra me incentivar, o efeito foi o contrário. Contudo, depois de ontem vou pensar mais profundamente no assunto...

Haruhi, do nada, saiu do estado em que parecia se encontrar e após investigar a sala com os olhos, ela falou...

"Koizumi-kun aconteceu algo? Você parece miserável hoje...Acho que vou levar você para a enfermaria"

"Não precisa Suzumiya-san, eu estou me sentindo bem, de verdade..." – Koizumi respondeu enquanto piscava para mim. Por algum motivo fui eu que comecei a me sentir miserável...

"Eu insisto, venha, os outros podem ficar aqui e cuidar da Brigada enquanto eu aguardo te examinarem." – Continuou Haruhi enquanto o empurrava para a enfermaria. Repentinamente, toda empatia que eu tinha pela situação de Koizumi virou fumaça diante dos meus olhos. Infelizmente eu não podia fazer muita coisa...Ele apenas se despediu dando uma leve gargalhada e acenando diretamente para mim enquanto parecia analisar minha expressão...

* * *

Naquela noite, após o clube, eu já estava próximo a minha casa quando avistei uma silhueta conhecida no meio do escuro.

"Olá novamente Kyon!" – Sasaki me recebeu com sua expressão suave de sempre...

"Oi" – Embora eu tentasse transpirar tranquilidade, minha farsa podia ser facilmente notada por ela...

"Eu queria conversar algumas coisas com você. Se importa?" – Apenas assenti e rumamos ao banco de uma praça que ficava próxima a minha casa. Eu estava com uma preocupação estranha, e ela não tinha nada haver com o que Sasaki ia falar. Quando eu me analisei internamente, descobri que eu estava com medo de Haruhi pegar a gente naquela situação. O por que disso? Eu não sei, mas provavelmente eu não queria aprofundar meus problemas.

"Antes de ir para o assunto que quero discutir com você, tenho uma notícia nova sobre minha vida. Você lembra sobre a declaração que eu disse ter recebido de um garoto do meu colégio? – Como não? Você veio aqui fazer eu me sentir pior? – "Não é nada disso" – Ela sorriu levemente e suspirou... – "Eu decidi que vou aceitar os sentimentos dele. Ontem no parque, era nisso que eu estava pensando. Eu sei que parece egoísta da minha parte estar falando disso agora, mas na verdade o que eu queria falar com você é mais ou menos sobre o mesmo tipo de assunto..." – Apenas balancei a cabeça permitindo ela continuar...

"Kyon, como sua amiga próxima, eu queria te perguntar...Como vai sua vida amorosa?" – Que questão embaraçosa...A verdade é que eu nunca me concentrei em encontrar uma resposta pra essa pergunta. Acho que sou daquelas pessoas que preferem ser levadas pelo vento...

"Acho que eu não avancei em nada nesse aspecto da vida, por isso não sei se vou ter muito o que debater com você..." – Respondi um pouco depressivamente.

"Sério? Você sempre me pareceu alguém que se importava com isso." – Eu me importo sim, mas acho que eu estou me importando sozinho...

"Bem, na verdade eu não acho que estou nessa fase sabe?" – Sendo sincero eu queria que a primavera chegasse logo para mim, eu estou ficando um pouco cansado de ser solitário. Mas essa não é minha prioridade. Na verdade, eu nem sei quais são minhas prioridades...

"Interessante, pois você tem uns bons amigos e no meio deles algumas presenças femininas bem atraentes..." – Sasaki argumentou com seu sorriso padrão...

"Você está enxergando apenas a superfície. Veja bem, Asahina-san é uma viajante do tempo e por isso não pode se envolver amorosamente com ninguém. Nagato é uma alien que está longe de se parecer com um ser humano. Tsuruya-san não é alguém que me ache tão interessante assim. Inclusive a resposta dela, quando eu perguntei sobre o que ela notava da minha persona, foi bem decepcionante de alguma forma. E por fim, Haruhi...Bem eu admito que, por vezes, eu me surpreendo com alguns bons comportamentos dela, mas no fim a personalidade e o gênio dela são tão ruins...E ainda por cima ela vive dizendo que amor não existe e coisas do gênero...Eu nunca me envolveria com alguém do tipo dela..." – Apesar de minha resposta séria, a reação de Sasaki foi uma leve gargalhada...

"Desculpe, mas você mesmo acredita no que fala sobre Suzumiya-san? Ontem eu tive uma impressão bem diferente, quando vi vocês trabalhando juntos". – Vamos lá! Koizumi contratou você para colocar mais peso na minha consciência? – "Pra falar a verdade, eu tenho um pouco de ciúmes da relação de vocês. Parece ser tão divertido viver ao lado de Suzumiya-san. Estou enganada?"- Não, você não está – "De qualquer forma, eu apenas me preocupei com você, não quero que confunda minhas intenções ou encare minhas divagações como conselhos." – Ela sorria divertidamente.

"Kyon, eu reparei que Suzumiya-san e você não estavam bem quando saímos do parque, você já resolveu isso?" – Fiz um sinal negativo com a cabeça. – "Ah esse meu amigo cabeça dura... Aposto que ela vai ficar bastante feliz se você tomar essa iniciativa..."

"Ok, vou pensar nisso..." – Respondi serenamente.

Sasaki se despediu e saiu na direção contrária a minha...

Voltei para casa decidido a fazer as pazes com Haruhi, afinal já eram dois me pressionando...


	5. Capítulo 4

No dia seguinte, levantei disposto a resolver o problema que eu achava que Haruhi deveria resolver...

Era mais um dia terrivelmente quente de maio e por conta disso, a subida, com a qual eu já devia ter me acostumado, parecia estar mais difícil...No fim das contas, eu percebi que não era o aclive. O meu problema era com o que eu tinha que fazer hoje...

"Yo Kyon, você parece estar acabado! Eu percebi que você e Suzumiya não andam se falando. Briga de casal hein?" – Ás vezes eu acho que Taniguchi fala esse tipo de coisa de propósito, mas no fim sempre me convenço que é por pura inocência...

"Não é nada disso. Mas ela está chateada comigo..."

"Resolva então Kyon...Sei que você gosta de fingir que não se importa tanto, mas já te conheço o suficiente pra saber que você está mal..." – Falou Taniguchi enquanto ostentava um sorriso dúbio. Deus, até Taniguchi está me analisando. O pior é que ele está certo. O mundo deve está próximo do fim...

"Vou ver o que posso fazer..." – Respondi tentando parecer agradecido pelo conselho...

* * *

Quando coloquei meus sapatos no armário não pude deixar de suspirar profundamente...Dentro dele havia mais uma daquelas cartas de Asahina-san (Grande). Já não basta o que passei com Koizumi?

Abri a carta esperando pelo pior e eu não podia estar mais certo...

_"Olá Kyon-kun, como vão as coisas?_

_Estou te contatando, pois temos um problema novo para resolver._

_A princípio, só posso te avisar que você não vai poder ir para aula hoje. _

_Para isso, tem um atestado médico que anexei atrás do envelope que você encontrou no seu armário._

_O restante das pistas está na caixa de correios da sua casa, portanto recomendo que você volte agora mesmo. _

_Ps: Não se preocupe, sua mãe não vai ficar sabendo que você matou aula hoje!"_

Eu deveria achar que todo mundo vai ficar satisfeito com uma explicação dessas? Esses viajantes do tempo realmente não tem muita ideia do mundo presente...Era lógico que alguém ia ligar para minha mãe. Além disso, Haruhi iria me procurar, não é? Pelo menos eu desejava isso...

Eu não tinha muita escolha, por isso rumei em direção a minha casa. Fui até a caixa de correios com cuidado, para ninguém notar minha presença. Lá dentro havia alguns papéis de propaganda e o bilhete que eu tinha que encontrar...

_"Kyon-kun, _

_Se você chegou até aqui, já posso te explicar o que precisamos fazer._

_Existem quatro esferas que Suzumiya-san criou, inconscientemente, enquanto fizemos aquele nosso filme._

_Elas possuem um papel fundamental num evento que irá ocorrer em um momento próximo._

_Elas são brilhantes e dividem-se em cores. _

_A primeira é rosa e se encontra no lago onde filmamos uma das cenas do filme._

_Após encontra-la volte na sua caixa de correios, pois a próxima pista estará lá!_

_Ps: Existe um limite de tempo para você pegar as três primeiras esferas. Você tem até as 5 horas da tarde, por isso se apresse por favor."_

Muito indefinido! Aquele lago...pode estar dentro, fora, longe, próximo? Isso é uma peça? Você poderia pelo menos ter mandado Asahina-san (Pequena) pra me fazer companhia...

Pelo jeito, meu dia vai ser cheio e eu não consegui falar com Haruhi...O que ela faria nessa situação? "_Use sua intuição, pare de reclamar e não fique fraquejando idiota!_" Acho que seria algo assim...Nesse momento eu comecei a sorrir sozinho...

* * *

Assim que me recompus, peguei minha bicicleta e corri para o local indicado por Asahina-san (Grande). Chegando lá, comecei a revirar o local buscando por pistas. A única coisa que eu lembrava era de Asahina-san (pequena) caindo nesse lago. Por algum motivo idiota, decidi seguir o que Haruhi chamava de intuição. Fui até o local da queda da atriz no lago e, para minha surpresa, eu notei um brilho que emanava de dentro da água...

Infelizmente, eu tinha que entrar no lago, portanto tirei minha jaqueta e pulei naquela água suja e barrenta para alcançar a esfera.

O objeto parecia com um daqueles _souvernirs_ de cristal baratos que damos de presente para quem não consideramos tanto assim. De certa forma, eu senti uma sensação estranha ao segurar aquele objeto.

Ignorando a minha sujeira e os olhares que recebi na rua, voltei a minha casa para buscar a segunda pista...

_"A próxima esfera é vermelha e está no cais de onde partimos para ilha que Itsuki-kun preparou para nossa viagem."_

Ainda mais indefinido! Independentemente da minha vontade de lançar mão daquela tarefa idiota e despropositada, acabei indo até o cais. O lugar era bem distante, portanto eu calculei que perderia umas duas horas só com a locomoção de ida e volta. Para o meu desagrado, quando cheguei, a entrada que dava para os navios estava fechada, pois não haveria mais partidas naquele momento.

Eu avistei um guarda a distância e pensei em pedir ajuda a ele. Infelizmente, quando olhei para a situação de minhas roupas, eu percebi que ele, provavelmente, iria desconfiar de minhas reais intenções.

Onde eu iria encontrar esse objeto? Havia apenas um navio atracado. Comecei a andar paralelamente as grades que me separavam do porto procurando por alguma pista...

Após 1 hora vagando sem localizar nada, eu reparei em um brilho estranho próximo a bueiro que ficava próximo ao navio.

Minha única possibilidade seria pular a grade que separava o pátio, correr desesperadamente até o local enquanto rezava para o guarda não me notar. O que diabos eu estava pensando? Isso é loucura! Assim que eu entrar nesse lugar, minha ficha criminal irá começar a ser redigida... Talvez tudo acontecesse como no roubo de 300 milhões de ienes de Fuchu...

Eu tinha que arranjar um bom argumento pra fazer aquilo. Bem...Nunca tive muitas ideias brilhantes, por isso a única desculpa que veio na minha cabeça foi sobre o mundo acabar caso eu não o fizesse. Por mais que isso não fosse verdade nesse momento, eu já tinha passado por perigo de vida algumas vezes graças aos meus "amigos" da Brigada. Então não é como se eu estivesse fazendo algo novo...

Após acalmar meus ânimos, eu subi vagarosamente a cerca de metal e consegui saltar para o lado oposto. Tudo bem até agora...Andei sorrateiramente até o local onde vi a luz brilhante. O guarda parecia estar bastante entediado até aquele momento. Enquanto eu me aproximava do local que precisava chegar, fiquei pensando no que existia de tão valioso naquele local para estar protegido...

Era ela! Encontrei a esfera vermelha que Asahina-san (Grande) havia mencionado. Enquanto eu me afundava na minha felicidade, não notei o ser que se aproximava de mim...

A apenas alguns metros eu ouvi um som que fez com que eu me colocasse de pé rapidamente...

Era um cachorro, e não daqueles dóceis e fofos que vez ou outra você encontra por aí. Ele estava mais para um daqueles assassinos treinados. Minha reação foi correr imediatamente sem direção nenhuma...

Enquanto eu fugia do meu caçador, a movimentação chamou a atenção do guarda que estava na guarita do porto. Minha única opção era...bem...pular no mar e torcer para que o cachorro, que me perseguia, tivesse horror a água.

Foi meu segundo banho forçado do dia. Após saltar no mar, encostei-me na parede de cimento que formava o piso do porto, torcendo silenciosamente para ninguém me ver. Meu amigo canino apenas latia na direção em que fui...

Após algumas voltas, o guarda do cais deu de ombros e voltou ao seu posto. Como eu não podia voltar pelo lugar de onde vim, me arrastei até um local mais distante e voltei a pular a cerca que impedia minha liberdade.

Voltei para casa me sentindo um traste. Malditas informações confidenciais!

Eu só tinha duas horas sobrando para o prazo que Asahina-san (Grande) havia me dado. Desanimadamente, forcei-me a ir até a caixa de correios. Eu estava esperando pelo pior...

"A última das esferas é roxa e está na biblioteca que você costuma visitar com Nagato-san"

Que alívio saber que está na biblioteca. Acredito que nada vai dar errado lá...

Coloquei minha jaqueta para parecer menos suspeito e saí para biblioteca.

Chegando lá, percebi que havia um problema: aquele lugar era enorme!

Novamente eu não tinha recebido pista nenhuma e só tinha 1h:30min sobrando.

Fiquei zanzando pelas prateleiras sem destino algum. Vamos lá! Eu preciso de ajuda aqui. A única coisa que eu lembrava era que Nagato gostava de livros estrangeiros...

Dei uma olhada na seção de livros estrangeiros, mas não havia nada que chamasse a atenção.

Nagato gosta de ficção científica também, pensei enquanto procurava nesta parte da biblioteca.

Tch! Meu tempo estava quase acabando e não conseguia pensar em mais nada...

Resolvi sentar por alguns minutos apenas para organizar minhas ideias. Algumas pessoas passavam e me davam um olhar desconfiado. Eu sei que estou sujo, mas precisa ficar me encarando desse jeito?

Quando eu aprofundei meu relaxamento no sofá confortável, do qual eu já era cliente, eu senti um incomodo estranho. Era como se tivesse algo embaixo do assento do sofá...Decidi olhar e para meu deleite encontrei a última esfera...

Como ninguém encontrou isto antes? Bem...acho que eu devo ser um dos poucos que vem na biblioteca para dormir nos sofás, então não é tão surpreendente que não tenham achado isso antes de mim...

Consegui cumprir o prazo maluco que me passaram, mas ainda restava uma preocupação: qual a localização da próxima esfera?

Retornei para casa e fui direto até aos correios pegar o que esperava ser um dos últimos daqueles bilhetes insanos...

_"Muito bem Kyon-kun!_

_Já que as aulas acabaram, você pode entrar na sua casa._

_Tome um banho e vista uma roupa casual, porém uma bonita._

_Tem mais um bilhete embaixo da sua cama, mas, por favor, só o leia após realizar as tarefas acima."_

Apenas suspirei e corri para o banheiro de casa enquanto saudava minha mãe e minha irmã...

* * *

Sai do banho como um novo homem. Guardei as esferas em uma das gavetas do meu armário. Arrumei-me do jeito que Asahina-san (Grande) recomendou, porém fiquei refletindo sobre as intenções por trás daquilo. Eu iria encontra ela ou alguma garota bonita?

Meus devaneios logo teriam fim...Eu abri o bilhete que estava embaixo da minha cama...

_"Como se sente Kyon-kun? _

_Espero que esteja melhor..._

_De qualquer forma, vou te contar a localização da última esfera..._

_Ela é amarela e se encontra na casa de Suzumiya-san._

_O prazo que te dei foi para que você pudesse ir até a casa dela sem estar muito tarde._

_Esta última esfera está na sala da casa de Suzumiya-san. Ela está sendo utilizada como um ornamento, portanto você vai ter que pegá-la sem que ela perceba. _

_Outro fato interessante é que ninguém vai dar falta dela, pois esta longe de ser uma das decorações favoritas da família..._

_Além disso, tenho outra tarefa para você..._

_O garoto, que vai possibilitar a viagem do tempo, tem aula marcada com Suzumiya-san hoje às 20:00. Devido ao estado em que Suzumiya-san se encontra, ela não vai querer atender a esse compromisso. Entretanto, a aula de hoje é fundamental para as bases da viagem do tempo. Dessa forma, conto com você para fazê-la mudar de ideia._

_Lembre-se que o garoto não pode te ver. Ele pode acabar revelando coisas que ela não deveria saber. Então, assim que ele chegar, dê uma desculpa e vá embora. Haverão novas instruções na sua caixa de correio assim que você voltar!_

_É muito importante que você faça isso, as consequências podem ser irreversíveis para todos nós!_

_PS: Não se preocupe os pais delas só devem chegar em casa às 22:00 hoje."_

Eu estava...contrariado...Por que na casa da Haruhi?...Vai parecer que eu estou desesperado pra falar com ela...Além disso, eu vou visitar uma garota que está sozinha em casa? Em que tipo de situação você está tentando me colocar? Situação irreversível né? Por que eu nunca tenho escolha?

Ok... não adianta eu ficar me fazendo essa série de questões inúteis. Com isso em mente e, após dar uma desculpa qualquer para minha mãe, peguei minha bicicleta e comecei a pedalar até a casa de Haruhi.

* * *

O que eu iria falar quando chegasse lá? Eu não tenho ideia...

A brisa fresca que eu senti no caminho me animou um pouco e comecei a pensar sobre algumas possibilidades...

Eu chego e peço desculpas pra Haruhi por...pelo que? Eu não fiz nada de errado. Isso pode até dar certo, mas eu não ficaria satisfeito...

Eu digo que estava curioso pra conhecer a casa dela, por isso resolvi passar lá...Não faz o menor sentido, ela iria ver facilmente através dessa mentira.

Assim que ela abrir a porta eu beijo ela de surpresa...Opa! Da onde veio essa sugestão perigosa?

Continuei pensando em bobagens e não me espantei quando percebi que nada de útil vinha saindo do meu turbilhão de pensamentos.

Eu ia ter que improvisar...Comecei passando numa loja de conveniência que vi próxima da casa de Haruhi. Lá comprei alguns croquetes...Não sei da onde tirei semelhante aberração em forma de ideia mas...

Finalmente cheguei à porta de Haruhi. Eu estava nervoso por razões óbvias...

Juntei um pouco de coragem e apertei a campainha...

Haruhi abriu a porta e exclamou...

"Kyon?" – Ela estava com os olhos bem abertos e a boca semiaberta. Isso se chama surpresa eu acho...

"O que você veio fazer aqui?" – Ela colocou uma carranca assim que lembrou que estava sem falar comigo...

Um pouco inconcluso sobre o que eu ia falar, resolvi deixar minhas palavras fluírem...

"Bem...Eu estava passando aqui por perto e comprei um lanche...só que eu exagerei na quantidade e pensei que talvez você quisesse dividir comigo..." – Nesse momento, ela olhou para a sacola em minhas mãos um pouco desconfiada...

Por vontade própria ou não, ela acreditou naquela bobagem furada que eu tinha acabado de inventar...

"Tudo bem, se é isso, não tem problema..." – Ela pegou a sacola da minha mão e verificou o conteúdo – "Croquetes?" – Ela começou a sorrir de forma divertida. Eu fiquei um pouco irritado pra falar a verdade... – "E pensar que você viria até minha casa me comprar com croquetes...vou te dar 10 pontos por me fazer rir e mais uns 5 pela criatividade..." – Ela continuou, agora começando a gargalhar. Sinceramente, acho que você está exagerando na reação. Ah e posso saber pra que servem esses pontos? Koizumi deve ter uns milhares deles, mas nunca vi ele conseguir troca-los por nada...

"Idiota! Os pontos são meus e eu distribuo e os valoro como eu quiser..."

Pra falar a verdade, eu mudei de humor. Eu estava leve naquele momento. Posso até arriscar dizer que fiquei feliz com o jeito como ela encarou aquela visita estranha...

"Kyon, antes de comermos, eu tenho que fazer umas compras que minha mãe pediu. Você vem comigo?" – Questionou Haruhi após deixar os croquetes na cozinha da casa.

"Claro"

"Ah, podemos comprar bebidas pra tomar com os croquetes."

Eu apenas assenti e saímos para o mercado.

Nada de muito estranho aconteceu durante as compras. Algumas pessoas nos olhavam provavelmente mal interpretando minha relação com Haruhi, mas ignorei, pois não queria perder meu bom humor.

Durante a volta, Haruhi me perguntou...

"Por que você não foi à escola hoje?" – Droga, eu tinha me esquecido disso. Pense Kyon...

"Ah isso...Eu tinha alguns exames médicos de rotina hoje, porém meu médico atrasou e acabei passando o dia na clínica. Dessa forma ele me deu um atestado para o dia inteiro." – Bem convincente hein?

"Foi isso mesmo? Não sei por que, mas tenho a impressão que você está mentindo para mim..." - Eu minto tão mal assim?

"Foi exatamente o que aconteceu, mas está tudo bem. O médico disse que eu apenas preciso fazer mais uns exercícios físicos..." – Insisti. Não sei se Haruhi se convenceu, mas ela apenas engoliu minhas desculpa e logo chegamos a casa dela novamente.

Eu ainda não havia entrado, portanto só agora eu percebi a real dimensão da situação. Eu estava um pouco intimidado. Essa é mais uma daquelas ocasiões que teimam em acontecer naqueles dramas sobre vida escolar. Dois jovens cheio de hormônios, sozinhos em uma casa, sem o menor sinal de supervisão...Qual é? Estou falando de Suzumiya Haruhi...pelo jeito que ela está tratando minha visita ela nem cogitou esse tipo de coisa...

Decidi mudar o foco dos meus pensamentos e analisando por cima, posso dizer que Haruhi tem uma vida financeira bastante razoável. Na verdade eu esperava por isso, já que ela parece ter uma personalidade mimada em alguns aspectos. Eu dei uma olhada na sala e rapidamente localizei o fruto da minha visita...Mesmo sabendo a resposta e, apenas pra quebrar a atmosfera esquisita que se levantava no local, eu perguntei para Haruhi...

"Onde estão seus pais?"

"Eles saíram juntos hoje e devem voltar lá pelas 10"

Eu estava sendo treinado para ser um criminoso? Falo isso, porque naquele exato momento, eu estava maquinando um plano para afanar a esfera amarela de cima do móvel em que ela se encontrava.

Devo dizer que foi mais fácil do eu pensava...

"Kyon, eu vou à cozinha arrumar os croquetes e pegar molhos pra gente comer, pode sentar no sofá, mas nada de gracinhas hein?" – Essa intuição monstruosa...

Assim que Haruhi desapareceu para cozinha, aproveitei a oportunidade e bingo! Primeiro objetivo cumprido. Se minha vida nesse momento fosse um daqueles jogos de RPG, provavelmente eu teria ganhado muito pouca experiência com o cumprimento dessa missão...

Ela retornou da cozinha trazendo uma bandeja com os croquetes. Junto vieram uns três tipos de molho. As bebidas que compramos já estavam na sala.

Ela ligou a TV e ficamos assistindo alguns programas. Na verdade, Haruhi na parava de mudar de canal. Não que eu estivesse interessado em ficar vendo algum show...

Após algum tempo eu reparei algo assustador. Nós estávamos conversando sobre o que passava na TV e comendo ao mesmo tempo. Mas o que me incomodou, foi como nós apenas ficamos reclamando das falhas dos programas e por vezes citávamos o mesmo problema. Algumas vezes Haruhi falava exatamente o que eu estava pensando em pronunciar...Esse tipo de coisa é possível? Será que o subconsciente e os poderes dela estavam se aproveitando da minha frágil mente?

O tempo foi passando e eu me peguei sorrindo de qualquer besteira que era assunto de nossas conversas. Que feitiço era esse? Alguma coisa estava crescendo dentro de mim e eu estava ficando inseguro...mas de que?

Em determinado momento ela perguntou...

"Kyon, você quer jogar alguma coisa, apenas pra passar o tempo?" – Eu balancei a cabeça em afirmação.

"Vem comigo, pra ver o que vamos jogar..." – Ela falou apontando para o segundo andar da casa...Eu fiquei um pouco nervoso e segui ela enquanto subíamos as escadas.

Eu estava novamente no quarto de Haruhi. Era minha segunda vez aqui. Dessa vez, não estava tudo escuro, então eu pude notar que o quarto de Haruhi era bem normal. Na verdade, não era muito diferente do quarto da minha irmã. Ele tinha um perfume tão doce...

Eu fiquei em pé, um pouco paralisado, enquanto Haruhi olhava as prateleiras de jogos eletrônicos. Pelo jeito, ela não tinha nenhum pouco da malícia que estava começando a me invadir...

"Que tal esse Kyon?" – Ela me mostrava um jogo de luta no formato 1x1. Bem...eu tinha esse jogo e já havia treinado bastante nele.

"Tudo bem" – Falei após balançar minha cabeça na tentativa de afastar meus pensamentos ruins...

Voltamos à sala e começamos a jogar...

Não preciso dizer que Haruhi estava chutando meu traseiro.

"Qual é Kyon? Pelo menos reaja! Qual a graça de enfrentar um adversário que nem se move..."

– Ei! Eu estou me movendo, mas apesar dos meus ataques serem técnicos e preparados, a sua esmagação de botões está me destruindo...

Eu quis ficar frustrado com as provocações de Haruhi, mas fiquei absorto na diversão daquele momento. Nós sorríamos idiotamente do que acontecia na TV...pelo menos eu queria achar que era esse o motivo...

Após 9 lutas, eu não tinha ganho uma sequer. Na décima batalha, eu decidi elevar meu nível de concentração ao máximo. Assim, eu não passaria em branco sem vencer pelo menos uma...

"Ah Kyon, o que você está fazendo?" – Essa era Haruhi frustrada por perder um round...

"Eu só estou jogando sério agora" – Falei com um senso de orgulho distorcido...

No segundo round, Haruhi me devolveu a derrota.

No último round, eu consegui encurralar ela e faltava apenas um golpe para selar minha vitória...

"Sinto muito Kyon, mas não posso permitir isso..."

"Do que você está falando? Você vai entrar no jogo e me impedir de vencer?" – Falei sarcasticamente, enquanto me preparava para apertar o último botão...Mas minha vitória nunca aconteceu...

Haruhi se levantou e antes que eu pudesse reagir ela me deu uma pancada com um dos travesseiros do sofá...Com a força que utilizou para me acertar e enrolando o pé em uma dobra do tapete que estava em baixo dos nosso pés, Haruhi tropeçou e caiu em cima de mim...

Ela pareceu um pouco insatisfeita com aquele resultado, mas eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Ela resolveu deixar a sua irritação de lado e começou a sorrir também.

Foi então que me dei conta do que estava acontecendo. Não era a primeira vez que Haruhi ficava em cima de mim desse jeito. Vocês lembram daquele incidente do romance idiota que ela queria que eu escrevesse, não é? O problema é que dessa vez não tinha ninguém por perto pra eu ficar considerando. Eu só tinha que refletir sobre o que eu queria...

Eu olhei para o rosto dela que sorria abertamente e comecei a sentir algo estranho...Não sei definir o que era aquilo, mas minhas emoções estavam entrando em conflito com minha racionalidade.

Meu cérebro dava ordens diretas para eu fugir daquela situação: "Essa é a Haruhi"; "Ela é estranha"; "Essa garota não é pra você"; "Não se envolva, você só vai ganhar mais problemas"... De outro lado, uma voz diferente me falava: "Ela é tão linda e atraente"; "O comportamento dela está ótimo"; "Hoje, você não viu como ela é normal?". Ok...quanto tempo eu tenho pra pensar?

Não tinha nenhum na verdade. Acho que eu segui a segunda voz...

Haruhi, que estava sorrindo, me percebeu...Eu não sorria mais, eu apenas analisava a face dela profundamente. Naquele momento, coloquei uma das minhas mãos no lado daquele rosto bonito dela. Em resposta a isso, ela se retraiu um pouco. Minha confiança sofreu um leve deslize nessa hora...Mas em seguida, eu notei que ela não se afastou mais. Haruhi queria isso também? Será que não estou sofrendo da influência das minhas ilusões mais uma vez?

Não havia resposta. Eu então levantei meu outro braço e coloquei ao redor do pescoço dela. Meu coração estava completamente acelerado. Eu ia cometer mais um crime...Por que um crime? Vejam bem, fazer algo sem o consentimento de outrem é algo que considero criminoso de alguma forma...

Novamente, infelizmente ou felizmente, não sei definir, não pude fazer o que meu corpo estava pedindo...A polícia, ou melhor o aluno de Haruhi havia tocado a campainha da porta. Rapidamente saímos do transe...Haruhi começou a explicar...

"Deve ser o garoto pra quem eu dou aulas, eu te falei dele, lembra?" – Balancei a cabeça em afirmação. - "Pra falar a verdade, eu não estava muito a fim de dar aulas pra ele hoje...Você quer que eu o dispense? – Ah essa pergunta...Vou ser bem sincero...Comecei a considerar a ideia da viagem no tempo um completo embuste. Contudo, esfriei minha cabeça e fiz o que era certo...

"Não...acho que você deve dar as aulas a ele. Eu sinto que ele deve considerar sua tutoria muito importante..." – Eu falei enquanto Haruhi me analisava de maneira estranha.

"Tudo bem então." – Ela tinha ficado um pouco brava?

"Olha, eu acho que não é bom que ele me veja aqui...O que ele diria pra seus pais se me visse aqui sozinho com você?" – Comentei, lembrando do conselho de Asahina-san (Grande).

"Hum...você acha que ele iria pensar nesse tipo de coisa?"

"Eu já fui um garoto da idade dele e sei o que se passa naquela cabeça"

"Kyon, você é tão pervertido!" – Haruhi falou tentando transparecer seriedade, mas com um sorriso escondido... – "Fique aqui no banheiro. Eu vou abrir a porta para ele e assim que formos para cozinha, você sai de fininho..."

No fim deu tudo certo, mas quero frisar que, por alguma razão, eu fiquei um pouco decepcionado com aquele desfecho...

* * *

Eu queria pensar um pouco sobre o que aconteceu na casa de Haruhi, mas eu tinha outras prioridades no momento.

Chequei minha caixa de correios novamente e verifiquei o próximo bilhete...

_"Olá Kyon-kun_

_Como foi seu passeio? _

_Sinto muito, mas você ainda não poderá descansar..._

_Existe mais uma tarefa que você deve realizar._

_Anexo a este bilhete existem quatro endereços..._

_Por favor, consiga uma pá ou algo do gênero._

_Você irá precisar pegar todas as esferas e levar aos endereços indicados._

_Em cada um deles você deve enterrar a respectiva esfera em algum lugar que você lembre._

_Reforço que é de extrema importância à realização disto, ainda hoje..."_

O que eu fiz para merecer esse castigo? Após essa frase ridícula, olhei a lista de endereços apenas para verificar que alguns deles eram bem distantes. Ótimo, mais uma madrugada perdida...

Entrei em casa e peguei as esferas restantes. Fiquei aguardando os outros membros da minha família dormirem para eu poder sair...

Eu já mencionei como fico de mau humor quando meu sono é perturbado? Felizmente a madrugada não estava tão fria assim, por isso pude acelerar meu passo. No primeiro endereço em que cheguei, havia apenas um terreno baldio. Tratei de ser rápido. Cavei na borda da calçada e enterrei a esfera vermelha.

Ao chegar no segundo local, me deparei com uma casa vermelha, bastante simples. Na verdade, acho que não havia ninguém morando naquele lugar. O preocupante era a inexistência de lugar para escavar e fazer o que eu devo. Após analisar durante um tempo, descobri um único objeto que continha terra. Este era um vaso com algumas flores. Ele estava em uma das janelas. Após me certificar de que ninguém estaria me vendo, peguei o pequeno vaso e coloquei a esfera rosa nele.

O terceiro destino era um prédio de apartamentos que estava aparentemente abandonado. Na frente dele existiam algumas valetas com terra. Provavelmente era o lugar onde ficaria um jardim. Não me importando muito, cavei e plantei a esfera roxa.

O último lugar era uma casa de dois andares. Sendo sincero, eu tinha a estranha impressão de já ter estado nela. Havia um gramado na frente. Novamente parecia não haver ninguém na casa. Aproximei-me com cuidado e cavei a grama rapidamente enterrando a esfera amarela em seguida.

Missão cumprida! Com algum alívio mental agora eu estava livre para ir pra casa. Todavia, enquanto eu fazia meu caminho de volta, eu comecei a sentir uma sensação esquisita. Era impressão minha, ou eu não conseguia sair da rua em que estava. A noite parecia estar se aprofundando cada vez mais. A escuridão apenas crescia. O que era aquilo?


	6. Capítulo 5

**Apenas uma nota rápida: Eu traduzi os mentores de Kuyou Suou como Domínio da Abóbada Celeste (天蓋領域– Tengai Ryōiki ou Sky Canopy Domain na tradução norte americana). Sinceramente não consegui pensar em uma tradução melhor...**

* * *

Você já teve o sentimento de ter o pior encontro da sua vida? Naquele momento eu tive. Diante de mim, e na escuridão que apenas aumentava, eu vi a silhueta de alguém de quem eu queria distância. E não era uma que podia ser mensurada. Eu nunca mais queria ver aquela...bem...alienígena. Kuyou Suou...A interface humana do Domínio da Abóbada Celeste._  
_

"Olá humano..." – pelo visto sua comunicação evoluiu um pouco... - "Eu vim trazer más notícias para você..." – alguém esperava que você viesse falar de amizade ou amor comigo?

"O que você quer e aonde estamos?" – Questionei com uma coragem desbalanceada...

"Estamos no meu domínio. Ninguém pode entrar ou sair daqui..." – De novo isso. Percebi que ultimamente nada mais me surpreende tanto assim, mas por algum motivo eu senti que aquele encontro seria terrivelmente perigoso... – "Isso quer dizer que ninguém poderá me impedir de cumprir meu objetivo" – Nesse momento, a escuridão nos envolveu completamente, eu só conseguia enxergar aquele garota de volumosos cabelos negros.

"E qual seria este?"

"Alcançar a autonomia..." – Vocês alienígenas, definitivamente, precisam parar de inventar esses bonecos defeituosos...

"E o que eu tenho haver com isso?"

"Para conseguir o que quero, eu vim pesquisando formas que pudessem me permitir atingir uma quantidade necessária de dados integrados referentes às séries integrais de quantum. Com isso, a massa de tereléria se expandirá formando campos genéricos de ondas macroespaçadas. Esses campos irão providenciar a quantidade exata de informação das miríades existentes no multiverso. Poderei utilizar-me disso para conseguir minha libertação do domínio ao qual estou presa..." – Ok...Não entendi nada, mas também já estou acostumado com isso. – "Você é a chave para provocar a explosão que necessito. Em outras palavras, sua morte, causará a onda que preciso." – Eu comecei a tremer...Minha morte?

Se esse fosse um daqueles filmes cafonas de vilão e mocinho, o que aconteceria agora, era o aparecimento do herói. Este se aproveitaria do discurso redundante e inútil do bandido, que era direcionado a alguém que já estava com a sentença de morte decretada, para derrota-lo. Mas essa era a vida real, por isso, ninguém se aproveitou do tempo que Kuyou gastou atirando frases ridículas em cima de mim.

Era o meu fim? Nada de Nagato, Koizumi, Asahina-san e...Haruhi...Eu não ouvia nada naquele lugar estéreo. Tentando atrasar o inevitável eu comecei a pronunciar algumas frases sem sentido para aquele ser artificial...

"Você tem certeza que sua teoria está correta? Eu não tenho nenhum poder especial...por que eu? Pense melhor... " – Ela apenas me olhava friamente.

"Eu não tenho mais tempo" – Ela começou a levantar um dos braços em minha direção...Alguma coisa brilhava nas ponta das mãos dela. Eu me conformei. Do que adiantaria resistir? Para onde eu podia correr? Nem gritar eu conseguiria naquele momento.

"Adeus humano..." – Enquanto ela falou isso, senti um aperto muito grande no meu peito. Era uma espécie de faca? Não sei, mas meus sentidos começaram a falhar rapidamente. Eu me vi envolto em escuridão enquanto caia em direção ao chão...

Repentinamente, eu comecei a sentir algo. Uma sensação de enjoo. Era como seu eu estivesse num trem que estava dando voltas em círculos sem sair do lugar. Eu senti um impacto...eu estava sentindo meu corpo? Esse é o outro mundo?

* * *

Após me recuperar um pouco, eu consegui abrir os olhos. Se aquele era o "pós-vida", era um lugar bastante parecido com a Terra...

Eu estava entre alguns arbustos no meio da tarde. Decidi andar um pouco e visualizei uma casa que estava logo ao lado da onde aterrissei. Eu não reconhecia aquele lugar.

O local era cercado, então com certeza eu seria mal interpretado se chegasse do nada perguntando onde eu estava.

Me esgueirei para perto de uma das janelas para ver se eu podia ver o que acontecia ali...

O local estava um pouco cheio. Eu ouvi algumas pessoas chorando. Me levantei um pouco mais para saber o porque...

Logo de cara eu vi uma inexpressiva Nagato, que estava de pés em um canto. No centro da sala havia um caixão. Algumas velas. Era bem lógico. Aquilo era um sepultamento. Mas de quem?

Ao rolar meus olhos pelo restante da sala, consegui encontrar Asahina-san chorando descontroladamente. Junto a ela, com as mãos em seus ombros, estava Koizumi com uma expressão bastante contrária a que normalmente ele mostra. Ei! Você não está muito perto dela?

Em outro pedaço da sala localizei Kunikida, Taniguchi e Tsuruya-san. Todos estavam visivelmente tristes.

Com um pouco de esforço, me coloquei na ponta dos pés e vi o nome que estava escrito na lápide. Era lógico...Eu já tinha deduzido aquela altura...Era o meu nome...

Haviam parentes meus no local. Como não pude perceber antes? Eu havia morrido. Então eu era um fantasma? Haruhi iria aprovar essa minha mudança. Falando nela, eu comecei a procura-la com os olhos. A sim, lá estava, sentada num canto com uma expressão esquisita no rosto. Ela não pareceu ter chorado, ela apenas olhava para o caixão . Por favor, até quando eu estou morto você não demonstra nenhuma reação? Confesso, que eu fiquei monstruosamente frustrado com a aparente falta de emoção de Haruhi, mas me contive de aparecer no meio do meu próprio funeral.

Ok, vamos ao plano...Eu não posso aparecer na frente de toda essa gente do nada. Toda aquela história de mudança temporal poderia ocasionar algum desequilíbrio no universo. Parece que eu já estou pensando como um integrante típico da Brigada SOS.

Após algum debate interno, decidi que seria melhor abordar Nagato primeiro. Ela parecia ser a pessoa menos abalada naquele local. Além disso, ela fazia parte da Entidade Integrada Senciente de Dados que, aparentemente, tinha transpassado o tempo e o espaço, como Koizumi gostava de falar. Nos momentos mais complexos das minhas encruzilhadas na Brigada SOS, foi ela que resolveu tudo.

Após a cerimônia e enterrarem meu corpo no solo. As pessoas começaram a se dispersar.

Eu segui Nagato, enquanto me ocultava nos arbustos próximos ao local. Quando me senti seguro eu apareci na frente dela.

"Nagato! Você pode me ver?" – Sim, eu ainda achava que podia ser um fantasma...

"Sim" – Ela falou monotonamente. Seria legal se você pudesse fingir surpresa ou felicidade.

"Então...o que aconteceu comigo ou melhor, o que está acontecendo no geral?"

"Você foi assassinado pela interface criada pelo Domínio da Abóbada Celeste. Ela forjou a cena do crime para parecer que você foi atropelado por um carro durante esta madrugada."

"Então este é o futuro?"

"Sim, mas não da forma que você está pensando. Você foi enviado para outra dimensão. Este é o futuro, mas em outra linha do tempo. Haruhi Suzumiya previu sua morte subconscientemente e como forma de lhe dar chance de viver enviou você a um futuro paralelo." – Ótimo, mais complicação...

"Então como posso fazer tudo voltar ao normal?"

"Você tem que encontrar quatro objetos que Haruhi Suzumiya criou inconscientemente durante alguma de nossas incursões. Eles possuem um poder especial. Você precisa encontra-los até as 9:00 da noite. Apesar dos esforços da Entidade Integrada Senciente de Dados, eu não sei informar o paradeiro desse objetos." – Objetos né? Era óbvio que se tratavam das esferas que saí enterrando por aí. Mas e quanto a esse prazo?

"Eu sei quais são esses objetos e sei onde estão. Asahina-san (Grande) me fez brincar por aí com eles antes de eu me encontrar com Kuyou..." – Falei com algum sarcasmo...

"Ótimo..." – Ela começou a transmutar um daqueles objetos esquisitos... – "Pegue este celular... Ele só tem um botão. Quando você juntar os objetos, leve-os e os enterre próximo ao seu túmulo. Quando fizer isto apenas aperte o botão do celular. Eu cuidarei do resto..." – Então vai ser bem fácil não é? – "É importante que você lembre, que você não existe neste mundo. Então nada de contato com quem você conheça. Especialmente com os membros do nosso clube. Apenas eu posso ser seu contato. O prazo que lhe dei é referente a decisão de Haruhi Suzumiya de não esperar mais nada de bom deste universo. Isso causará a provável destruição de tudo que existe. Por isso, por favor, se apresse." – Como você consegue falar isso tão calmamente?

Legal, mais um pouco de pressão nas costas. Não posso dar de cara com ninguém, o que quer dizer que novamente vou ter agir como um suspeito por aí...

Com o futuro do universo em minhas mãos, saí em direção ao endereço mais próximo daquele local: a casa simples e pequena...

* * *

Chegando lá, corri em direção à janela procurando o vaso em que eu havia escondido a esfera rosa. Tinha algo diferente naquele lugar. Dessa vez ele parecia estar habitado. Contudo, as luzes estavam apagadas. Percorrendo a casa pelos lados eu consegui enxergar o vaso que eu procurava. O problema? Ele estava do lado de dentro da residência.

Vamos a mais uma tentativa de criar minha ficha criminal. Verifiquei a janela mais próxima e para a minha não surpresa estava trancada. A porta dos fundos também. Justo quando eu considerava quebrar os vidros da janela, vi uma pequena brecha na que dava para um dos quartos.

Deslizei a lateral da janela com bastante cuidado e saltei para dentro do quarto. Este era bastante feminino. Alguma garota deve morar por aqui. Por alguma razão eu conhecia aquele perfume. Enquanto eu divagava sobre o habitante daquele lugar, desenterrei a esfera que necessitava...

Quando eu estava realizando minha fuga, ouvi barulho de chaves na porta. Sem tempo pra saltar pela janela sem fazer barulhos desnecessários, corri até o local mais próximo: o guarda-roupas...

"Você tem certeza que vai ficar bem?" – Falava uma voz masculina que de alguma forma eu reconhecia...

"S-sim, não se preocupe Koizumi-kun." –Koizumi e Asahina-san...Eu já devia esperar por situações cliché como essas...

Essa casa devia ser de Asahina-san. Koizumi provavelmente a acompanhou até em casa após meu velório. Não sei por que, mas eu estava me sentindo esquisito com aquela situação, mas logo eu entendi...

"K-Koizumi-kun, você não quer entrar um pouco e tomar um c-chá?" – Asahina-san no que você está pensando? Ele é o Koizumi, o Koizumi!

"Claro, se eu não estiver incomodando." – Seu desgraçado não aceite entrar na casa de uma garota, que está sozinha, de maneira tão despreocupada assim. Não consigo entender o que passa na cabeça desse cara...

Eles estavam tomando chá na sala. Eu tentei espiar pelas brechas do armário, mas não consegui ver muita coisa. Após alguns minutos Koizumi se levantou...

"Muito obrigado pelo chá Asahina-san, estava ótimo..."

"A-Ah claro, não foi nada." – Nesse minuto eu abri um pouco a porta do armário para respirar e, claro, poder ver melhor o que estava acontecendo...

"Sabe, eu não sei o que vai acontecer agora que nosso amigo morreu. Eu quero dizer, Suzumiya-san está imprevisível neste momento" – Esse era o gesticulador Koizumi...

"Eh mesmo" – Asahina-san respondeu suspirando...

"Sei que talvez esse não seja o momento apropriado pra isso, mas acredito que por hora temos que aproveitar a vida que temos ao máximo..." – Koizumi falou colocando os braços em volta de Asahina-san. Diferentemente do que eu esperava, ela não recuou nenhum pouco. Koizumi então beijou Asahina-san...Eu queria dar um jeito naquele cara, mas ela simplesmente beijou ele de volta...

_Off-topic_...Vou falar uma verdade que eu não gosto de admitir...Muito da minha irritação com Koizumi vem de eu achar que ele, invariavelmente, mostra algum sentimento por Haruhi...Ok...chega desse assunto. Mas na dimensão que estou alguma coisas devem ser diferentes...Maldito sejam esses mundos alternativos...

Contudo, sinceramente, lá no fundo, eu não fiquei tão incomodado assim por Asahina-san está fazendo aquilo com outra pessoa e não comigo. Ela e Koizumi também mereciam um descanso daquela vida dupla que eles levam...

Voltei para o armário e ouvi Koizumi se despedindo. Alguns momentos depois, Asahina-san entrou no quarto e começou a se despir. Resistindo ao mal, eu fechei os olhos apesar de uma curiosidade brutal começar a me incomodar. Ela sussurrava alguma música alegre. Parece que aquele bastardo conseguiu o que queria...

Ela entrou no banheiro e essa era minha deixa...Aproveitei para sair pela porta da frente.

* * *

Continuei correndo até a próxima locação. Dessa vez, eu peguei um ônibus, pois não estava tão tarde assim. O próximo local era o prédio de apartamentos que estava abandonado. Agora existiam moradores no local.

Aproximei-me do jardim onde tinha escondido a esfera roxa e a desenterrei rapidamente. Ufa! Sem problemas dessa vez...

O próximo endereço era o terreno baldio. Chegando lá fui surpreendido pelo tamanho da construção...

Havia um guarda vigiando o local. Existiam cercas em todos os lados. Inocentemente me aproximei do homem que trajava um terno preto e questionei?

"O que é essa construção?"

"É o prédio da nossa Organização..." – Ok...

"O que vocês fazem exatamente?"

"Bem...nós somos uma entidade filantrópica que presta os mais diversos tipos de serviços a comunidade" – Mentira...

"Eu perdi algo nesse gramado que fica na entrada, você poderia me deixar ver se eu consigo achar?"

"Infelizmente não posso. Ninguém pode entrar aqui sem permissão superior" – Hora de inventar...

"Eu sou amigo de Koizumi-san. Eu me chamo Kyon. Ele me deu a permissão para procurar o que preciso."

"Uhm...Entendo, então você é Kyon?"

"Sim"

"Ok, mas você tem que me provar que você é Kyon mesmo..."

"E como posso fazer isso?"

"Na verdade, meu chefe disse que você poderia entrar desde que respondesse duas questões corretamente" – Como esperado de Koizumi e seus hobbies estranhos...

"Ok e quais seriam elas?"

"Questão 1: Se meu chefe dissesse a você que possui uma paixão inexplicável por Suzumiya Haruhi, como você se sentiria?

a)Feliz

b)Triste

c)Irritado

d)Indiferente"

Que tipo de questão é essa? Até nesse momento crucial esse cara quer me provocar...

"Lembre-se que você só tem uma chance de responder corretamente..."

Como eu me sentiria? Não sei...Tentei imaginar a situação e rapidamente a resposta veio a minha cabeça...

"Irritado"

"Resposta correta. Ok, agora vamos a segunda questão:

Por que você estaria irritado?

a)Inveja

b)Ciúmes

c)Raiva

d)Não saberia dizer por que"

Bem...pra você eu não preciso mentir não é?

"C-Ciúmes...Você vai contar isso para o Koizumi?" – Perguntei um pouco contrariado...

"Claro que sim...Tudo bem, você passou no teste pode entrar..."

Forçando-me a esquecer das minhas respostas para esse teste despropositado, adentrei o espaço aberto antes do prédio e recuperei a esfera vermelha.

Só falta uma agora...

Peguei um trem em direção ao último lugar que eu precisava revisitar. A casa de dois andares, que pra variar, agora estava habitada. O pior era que a luz da sala estava acesa e, se eu me aproximasse sem tomar o devido cuidado, com certeza seria pego.

Enquanto eu me aproximava, senti uma sensação estranha. Algo familiar começou a impregnar meus sentidos. O que era aquilo? Ignorei a sensação e continuei me esgueirando até o gramado da casa. Eu consegui encontrar a última esfera: a amarela.

Quando eu fazia minha cuidadosa saída, eu olhei para o segundo pavimento da casa. Havia alguém lá, eu me segurei para não gritar, era Haruhi. Velozmente eu me escondi na esquina. Nesse mundo alternativo todos moravam em endereços diferentes. Além disso, alguns guardavam sentimentos diferentes. Mas qual era o objetivo de deixar as esferas tão próximas de locais perigosos como esses?

Provavelmente existe uma explicação razoável, mas sinceramente, eu não estava tão interessado nela.

Corri até a estação mais próxima. Eu ainda estava dentro do prazo, mas não tinha mais muito tempo...

* * *

Cheguei ao cemitério onde eu deveria estar supostamente descansando em paz. Apressei-me em passar das pessoas que cuidavam do local, dizendo que eu iria fazer uma visita a um túmulo.

Tirei as esferas que eu havia guardado no bolso e comecei a enterra-las próximo de onde meu corpo estava. Ouvi alguns passos se aproximando do local e, para evitar surpresas desagradáveis, me escondi nos arbusto que ficavam próximos da cerca de proteção do cemitério.

Ok...Hora de ligar para Nagato. Enquanto eu tirava o telefone do bolso, reparei em quem chegava...era ela...Suzumiya Haruhi...

Fiquei um pouco paralisado naquele momento, eu não sei o que eu estava esperando...Meu prazo estava acabando, mas mesmo assim eu não queria chamar Nagato ainda...

Eu observei Haruhi olhar para os lados, um pouco desconfiada. Ela parecia bastante nervosa com o que ia fazer...

"Seu idiota..." – Que começo nostálgico. – "Por que você tinha que morrer? Por que? Por que? Você sabe que nós tínhamos muita coisa pra fazer ainda...Eu queria tanto que você estivesse aqui..." – Nesse momento Haruhi começou a soluçar um pouco... – "Você não tem ideia do quanto eu queria você aqui...Eu me sinto uma idiota vindo aqui pra falar isso pra você agora, mas..." – Ela começou a chorar. Era a primeira vez que eu via Suzumiya Haruhi chorar. Isso vai parecer um pouco doentio, mas ela ficava tão feminina e linda daquela forma...Apesar dessa constatação, meu peito começou a apertar. Eu nunca estive emocionado com algo assim. Minha vontade era de saltar daquele mato e falar para Haruhi parar com aquilo, pois eu estava vivo. Além disso, aquela garota frágil não se parecia em nada com a Haruhi que eu conhecia... – "Kyon, tem algo que eu venho há muito tempo protelando para te falar..." – Nesse momento, por algum motivo obscuro, meu coração começou a disparar... – "Todo esse tempo, eu vim te tratando do jeito que você sabe qual é, pois eu não sabia como me comportar perto de você. O fato é que eu tinha tanta frustração dentro de mim...Como que, por simplesmente estar ao lado de alguém, eu poderia ficar tão feliz daquela forma...Tão inútil...por que eu só estou fazendo isso agora? Me sinto tão impotente...Mas, pelo menos por uma vez, eu quero poder dizer isso para você..." – Ela suspirou fundo e continuou... – "Você é realmente importante pra mim...e eu realmente queria que você fosse mais do que meu melhor amigo..." – Essa não, meu tempo está acabando...Faltavam segundos...Eu não ia mais conseguir ouvir. Eu tive que apertar o botão. As últimas palavras que chegaram até mim foram... – "Kyon, eu..."


	7. Capítulo 6

Meu corpo começou a flutuar. Era como se eu estivesse dentro de um mar estéreo. Eu sentia uma sensação de formigamento esquisita...Eu comecei a ficar um pouco enjoado. Mas tudo aconteceu muito rápido...

Eu surgi na frente de Kuyou novamente...Existiam algumas diferenças dessa vez. Primeiro: A alienígena estava com uma expressão chocada. Em segundo lugar, Emiri Kimidori estava com as mãos pousadas no ombro dela.

Eu chequei meu corpo pra procurar algum ferimento, mas não encontrei nada. De qualquer forma, eu ainda estava preso naquela escuridão, por isso, nada de relaxar ainda.

Quando eu estava prestes a pronunciar algumas palavras, Nagato surgiu atrás de mim...

"A Entidade Senciente de Dados Integrados, julgou suas ações como demasiadamente perigosas para a continuidade da pesquisa para auto-evolução...A permissão para eliminar a ameaça foi concedida." – Falou Nagato, tão monotonamente, que qualquer um que ouvisse seu discurso teria a impressão de que ela não estava falando sério...

Mas como eu bem sei, Nagato não brinca com seu serviço. Imediatamente, ela lançou uma série de lanças, que pareciam ser de ferro, na direção de Kuyou. Kimidori-san, apenas se desviou enquanto Kuyou, que parecia paralisada, era atingida de maneira letal pelo feroz ataque de Nagato.

Kimidori-san então começou a levantar as mãos formando uma espécie de barreira que envolveu o corpo de Kuyou. Após alguns segundos, o espaço da aura que envolvia a alienígena adversária começou a se reduzir, desaparecendo junto com Kuyou.

Tudo voltou a se iluminar novamente...

"O que aconteceu com ela?" – Perguntei a Nagato...

"Ela foi destruída e pulverizada até não restar até menor partícula da sua existência." - Soa bem doloroso...

"Obrigado por tudo Nagato...ah...e Kimidori-san também..."

Nagato e Kimidori-san apenas assentiram com a cabeça e se dispersaram.

Olhei para o relógio e verifiquei que eu estava na mesma hora de quando eu tinha terminado a tarefa de Asahina-san (Grande).

Hora de ir pra casa, tentar dormir o tempo que ainda me restava...

* * *

Cheguei em casa e entrei devagar para não se pego. Eu subi diretamente para o meu quarto e assim que deitei meu corpo cansado na cama comecei a pensar nos eventos que tinham se passado...Bem, pra falar a verdade apenas um deles continuava a ir e voltar na minha cabeça: o que Haruhi queria dizer com aquele discurso? Será que aquilo era fruto da dimensão alterada? Aquilo estava tirando meu sono...

Apesar de eu não querer admiti, eu sei muito bem o que era aquilo. Outra coisa que eu não gostaria de deixar transparecer é que eu gostei muito do que ouvi...Mas no que eu estou pensando? Ela Haruhi...Hahuhi! Eu devo estar ficando maluco...

Em contrapartida, eu continuo com essa sensação esquisita...Tudo que vem na minha cabeça nesses últimos dias é essa garota...

Pra acalmar meus ânimos eu decidi que no dia seguinte eu iria resolver algumas coisas com Haruhi. Assuntos inacabados...essa é terminologia para os fantasmas não é? Assim como ela, talvez, escondesse tudo aquilo de mim, eu também não era muito diferente afinal. E pensar que a qualquer momento eu posso morrer por aí...é melhor aproveitar a vida não Koizumi?

E não, eu não estou pensando em nada demais, eu apenas, bem, vou tentar tratar Haruhi mais como a amiga que ela é...

* * *

No dia seguinte eu acordei cedo para a escola, mas ainda um pouco cansado por motivos óbvios...

Ao chegar à sala, observei Haruhi que estava olhando para fora da janela. Ela havia voltado a usar o colar "SOS"...Após me olhar da cabeça aos pés ela falou:

"Kyon? Você parece pior que o normal, o que aconteceu com você?"

"Acho que não consegui dormir muito bem essa noite...eu tive alguns pesadelos"

"Faça um favor a si mesmo e tome jeito. Se você não dormir direito como poderá estar pronto para enfrentar as atividades da escola e, principalmente as da Brigada?"

"Ok, vou considerar seu conselho."

Ela virou novamente para a janela...E enquanto eu ainda observava ela...

"Haruhi?"

"Sim?" – Respondeu ela, ainda olhando para fora...

"Você quer ir lá em casa hoje? Eu quero dizer, pra termos minha revanche naquele jogo?" – Ela se virou rapidamente para mim, e posso estar enganado, mas ela estava escondendo uma espécie de satisfação...

"S-Sério?" – Ela falou, após alguns segundo me encarando. Haruhi parecia tão empolgada que nem notou o tom da voz que tinha utilizado e aquele sorriso... A expressão no rosto dela era de pura surpresa. Recompondo-se um pouco, ela completou... –"Não seja um mal perdedor Kyon...Mas como boa vencedora eu posso proporcionar essa revanche a você..."

"Tudo bem então..."

* * *

O restante do dia foi bastante normal. No clube, Koizumi e Asahina-san não comentaram nada sobre minha morte. Pelo jeito, estavam alheios aos acontecimentos. Resolvi ignorar isso por enquanto. Ainda terei tempo pra contar a eles.

Nagato permanecia como um ornamento do clube. Ela sim sabia do que tinha acontecido, mas como sempre não fazia a menor questão de iniciar alguma conversa.

Tudo foi muito corriqueiro. A única diferença foi eu ter chamado Haruhi pra ir à minha casa.

Aquela mesma expectativa que já vinha a algum tempo me perseguindo continuava me rodeando. Eu pensei que isso terminaria após todos os problemas pelo qual passei, mas não era assim...

Em um impulso incerto, eu me ausentei do clube e liguei para minha casa avisando minha irmã de que iria comer em algum lugar com Haruhi e que, depois, ela visitaria nossa casa. Ela deu uma risadinha boba e disse que falaria para minha mãe...

Após as atividades da Brigada SOS, leia-se alguns jogos de tabuleiro com Koizumi e chás de Asahina-san, nos despedimos e apenas eu e Haruhi ficamos para trás...

"Haruhi, como a comida lá de casa não é tão formidável assim e acabei avisando minha mãe em cima da hora, eu achei que talvez pudéssemos comer em algum lugar antes de ir para casa. Tudo bem para você?"

"S-sim, mas vamos a algum lugar bom Kyon!"

"Sim, sim"

* * *

Os olhares não negavam o que as pessoas estavam pensando. Todas, sem exceção, estavam confundindo a minha relação com Haruhi. Desta vez, eu não me preocupei tanto com isso...

"Kyon, isso aqui tá uma delícia! Como você encontrou esse lugar?"

"Eu sempre vim aqui com minha família, então me acostumei a vir uma vez ou outra."

Conversamos sobre coisas triviais, mas uma impressão começou a me incomodar. Isso era um encontro? Eu sei que eu disse que não estava preocupado com isso, mas essa pergunta ressoava dentro de mim...

Após o jantar, fomos até a minha casa. Haruhi estava muito enérgica e analisava tudo que podia...

"Então é aqui que você mora hein?" – Ela falou com um sorriso tão brilhante no rosto que me lembrou um girassol...

"É sim..." – Falei, tentando não encará-la...

Apresentei Haruhi para minha mãe e fiquei sem jeito com algumas bobagens pessoais desnecessárias sobre as quais as duas conversaram.

Minha irmã amou a presença de Haruhi. Elas não paravam de brincar. Eu, claro, virei uma espécie de vítima da alegria daquelas garotas. Ok...é apenas por hoje...

Haruhi conheceu meu quarto enquanto eu procurava o jogo, que, na verdade, foi apenas uma desculpa para chama-la até aqui. Eu notei que Haruhi tinha os olhos atentos para cada detalhe daquele passeio pela minha casa, mas não me importei em questionar sobre o por que dela estar tão ligada em algo tão simplório...

Nós começamos a jogar e minha irmã esteve com a gente o tempo todo.

"Haru-nii-chan é muito boa! Você está levando uma surra Kyon-kun!" – Tenha mais respeito pelo seu irmão mais velho...

"Vamos Kyon, jogando dessa forma isso não será uma revanche!" – Sem pressões, por favor.

No final das contas, ninguém contou o número de partidas ou quem ganhou mais. As horas se passaram bem rapidamente e já estava ficando um pouco tarde...

"Kyon, eu tenho que ir senão meus pais ficarão preocupados..."

"Ok..."

Aquela noite foi bem legal, eu estava realmente alegre, mas alguma coisa estava fora do lugar, apesar de eu me esforçar pra esconder isso...

Haruhi juntou suas coisas e eu a levei até a porta. Ao chegar lá, eu não pude aguentar, eu tinha que...

"Haruhi espera...Eu acompanho você até em casa..."

"Não precisa Kyon, eu sei me virar sozinha, você sabe..."

"Eu insisto, vamos..." – Falei me colocando para fora da casa.

Eu ia levar ela de bicicleta, mas minha mente nublada disse que assim seria rápido demais...Eu ainda tinha alguns assuntos pendentes com Haruhi...

* * *

Nós começamos a andar e pensamentos corriam como carros de corrida na minha cabeça...Após alguns minutos eu decidi quebrar o silêncio...

"Haruhi?"

"O que foi?"

"Eu quero dizer algumas coisas pra você..."

"Pode falar" – Nós continuávamos andando. Mas eu parei. Bem próximo de mim, havia a entrada de um parque...

"Eu sei que vai parecer maluco eu falar isso uma hora dessas, mas eu realmente gosto da sua comida..."

"O que?"

"Eu também aprecio muito as suas aulas. Você é uma professora e tanto..."

"P-Por que isso agora?" – Falou ela com um tom nervoso e duvidoso...

"Não sei, achei que seria bom que você soubesse..."

"Idiota..." – Ela desviou o olhar de mim a princípio, mas depois sorriu levemente e começou a andar novamente. Mas por algum motivo eu ainda não estava satisfeito, o que era aquilo que estava crescendo dentro de mim?

Do nada, eu segurei a mão dela e comecei a leva-la para dentro do parque...

"Kyon seu idiota...O que você está fazendo? Não dá pra chegar à minha casa por aí..." – Ela protestava.

Em algum ponto eu parei e gritei: "Tem mais!"

"Tem mais...por favor ouça..." – Repeti em voz baixa – "E-Eu...realmente admiro sua energia, espontaneidade e essa sua força. Eu sei que reclamo muito, mas a verdade é que eu me divirto muito quando estou com você...É como se você pudesse realmente me passar um pouco dessa sua obstinação desmotivada...Eu sempre pensei em viver uma vida bem dentro do normal antes de te conhecer, mas eu nunca mudaria o dia em que você me arrastou para me juntar a sua Brigada SOS... – Haruhi me encarava um pouco acuada e se eu não a conhecesse bem, até diria que ela estava...tímida?... – "Eu gosto da sua forma de encarar a vida..." – Eu dei uma pausa nesse momento. O que diabos era isso? Não sei, mas eu estava assustado comigo mesmo. Eu não conseguia parar...Eu comecei a cavar nesse momento...muito, muito profundamente. Sem perceber eu continuava segurando a mão dela... – "Mas eu estou escondendo mais que isso...Mesmo quando o assunto não tem nada a ver com você, eu dou um jeito de pensar em você...E eu não consigo aguentar seus sorrisos...eu me escondo deles pois eu tenho medo do efeito que eles causam em mim...e eu já mencionei o quanto você é absurdamente linda?" – Oh Deus! O que é isso? As palavras voavam da minha boca e eu não conseguia mais voltar atrás... – "Sasaki é realmente uma amiga próxima que eu tenho, mas você...você é mais que isso...pelo menos eu queria que você pudesse ser mais que isso..." – Essa última parte eu provavelmente adaptei do discurso da Haruhi alternativa...

"Kyon, o que você quer dizer exatamente?" - Haruhi questionou enquanto parecia pensar profundamente em alguma coisa...

Ótimo...hora de organizar as ideias. Qualquer um que me visse falando aquele tipo de coisa na situação em que eu estava pensaria nisso...Aquilo era uma confissão? Parece com uma, soa como uma, mas era uma? Era lógico que era, mas considerando tudo, minha coragem começou a desmoronar um pouco. Eu ainda queria fugir do que eu sentia, eu odiava a ideia de ter uma resposta definitiva. Afinal, aquela ainda era a chateada Haruhi e por todo meu conhecimento prévio dela, sei que ela não deve estar gostando nada disso. Pelo menos eu gostava de ver tudo desse ponto de vista. Era bem mais simples. Entretanto, as coisas que se contradiziam dentro da minha cabeça continuavam insistindo na injustiça. De qualquer forma, acho que aquela história que eu contei lá no início, aquela mesmo sobre os humanos não serem tão racionais assim, podia ser utilizada novamente. Eu talvez quisesse, mas não poderia mais voltar atrás agora, por isso, olhei profundamente naqueles olhos negro de ébano e com toda a falta de equilíbrio da minha confusão eu proferi as seguintes palavras:

"Haruhi, o que eu quero dizer...é que eu gosto de você..." – Foi a primeira vez que admiti isso. Nem nos meus pensamentos mais profundos eu queria admitir isso. Haruhi era atraente, eu sempre soube disso e mesmo após conhecer sua ultrajante personalidade, eu continuava com essa urgência insana de tentar conversar com essa garota. Mesmo quando não conhecia os poderes dela eu continuava sendo arrastado pra dentro daquele mundo bizarro. Essa é a razão pela qual eu fiquei tão irritado, quando Koizumi, mesmo brincando, falou que iria tentar conquista-la. O porquê de gostar de passar tardes inúteis naquela sala de clube. O porquê da minha autodefesa quando me falavam dela...Nesse momento eu poderia citar mais um milhão de exemplos mas eu tinha outro assunto pra tratar...

Haruhi estava atônita, chocada, desnorteada, entre outros. Ela parecia um pouco paralisada. Se aquilo significava alguma coisa, eu queria saber logo, pois o silêncio estava me deixando um pouco ansioso...

"I-Isso é...você quer dizer gosta no sentido garoto e garota?" – Ela sussurrou parecendo um pouco confusa...Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça.

Nós estávamos embaixo das luzes de um poste, quando Haruhi me empurrou até uma árvore que esmaecia a iluminação do parque com suas folhas. Eu esperei a pior reação possível. Ela iria me atacar com um discurso racional ou um sem sentido? Ela iria me dispensar de forma simples ou me esbofetear?

Eu ainda tentava pensar em cenários, mas quando olhei nos olhos de Haruhi...minha maré agitada de pensamentos se transformou em violentas ondas que se chocavam contra uma muralha de pedras. Não sei dizer o que era aquilo, eu apenas me perdi naqueles olhos maravilhosos que eu já conhecia tão bem.

Ela então começou a murmurar alguma coisa num volume quase inaudível...No fim eu consegui entender isso:

"E-eu gosto de você. E-Eu...também...gosto de você..."

Ela colocou as duas mãos no meu peito enquanto se posicionava na ponta dos pés. Ela se aproximou fechando os olhos...

Sim, ela me beijou nos lábios. Um beijo simples e calmo, nada de gigantes azuis loucos ou pressões externas... Eu fiquei com meus olhos abertos por uns três segundos, tentando compreender toda a situação, mas no momento seguinte, eu os cerrei colocando timidamente meus braços ao redor dela...Ela tirou as mãos do meu peito e, com os braços, deu a volta em meu pescoço...Não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia, mas posso afirmar que dessa vez eu estava fazendo pelo motivo correto...

Após no separarmos, eu pude visualizar claramente os motivos do porque dela não gostar quando não formamos um par naquelas insensatas buscas de mistérios. O porque dela ter tanto ciúmes de Asahina-san e de Nagato. O porque dela fazer tanto estardalhaço por causa daqueles chocolates de dia dos namorados. O porque dela estar constantemente me colocando como alvo dos seus caprichos e esquemas...Isso significava ser "o escolhido" não é?

Uma vez, Haruhi me disse que coisas importantes, como as que eu ia dizer, deviam ser faladas na frente das pessoas, não por bilhetes ou telefonemas. Eu concordei com ela...

"Haruhi..." – Ela me olhou nos olhos... – "Eu amo você..." – Ela apenas assentia com a cabeça enquanto passava as mangas da blusa no rosto...

* * *

Agora de mãos dadas, e um pouco mais recuperados, nós continuamos a caminhada até a casa de Haruhi...

"Kyon, você sabia que existe uma grande chance de que casais, que estão andando sozinhos a essa hora da noite, sejam abduzidos?" – Uns 30% meus estavam ouvindo essa conversa preocupante, o restante estava analisando e pensando: "_Como eu consegui conquistar uma garota linda e problemática dessas?_" Acho que isso tanto faz, mas naquele instante, uma confiança exagerada se apoderou de mim e eu, _à la_ Koizumi, puxei ela para perto de mim colocando meu rosto bem próximo do dela...

"Agora que estou com você, não sei se quero ser abduzido por alienígenas tão cedo..." – Comentei plantando um beijo nos lábios dela em seguida.

"E-Eu estava brincando idiota e não pense que vai ficar me comprando com beijos..." – Ela balbuciou essas palavras parecendo definitivamente desconcertada. A poderosa Haruhi estava corada. Seria esse meu poder secreto?

Continuamos nosso caminho e quando faltava apenas um pouco para a casa dela...

"Kyon, acho que temos que nos despedir devidamente aqui. Não seria bom se a primeira impressão de você pelos meus pais não fosse tão boa assim..." – Faz sentido, mas não seria tão ruim quanto a que eles teriam, se me pegassem invadindo seu quarto de madrugada...

"Ok..." – Concordei, me preparando pra receber o último prêmio do dia, você sabem...por meus esforços durante esse mais de um ano de servidão...

"Espera! Antes eu tenho que falar uma coisa para você..."

Ela me puxou para bem perto, colocou os lábios bem próximos do meu ouvido e sussurrou:

"Kyosuke, eu te amo..." – Eu fiquei arrepiado...Após isso, ela me beijou, mas dessa vez, não foi um daqueles tão simples eu acho...Minha cabeça ficou rodando...Eu nunca pensei que ouvir meu nome verdadeiro seria tão excitante...A proposito **N**omiya **Kyo**suke, prazer em conhece-los...

"Você gostou disso né?" – Falou ela de forma provocante... – "Mas eu só vou chamar você assim quando eu estiver feliz e quando estivermos sozinhos...Eu ainda acho Kyon mais divertido..."

"T-Tanto faz..." – Essa era minha vez de ficar desconcertado...

Ela correu na direção da casa sorrindo e acenando...

Eu comecei minha caminhada de retorno, ainda tremendo um pouco por conta de toda a experiência...Eu estava namorando Suzumiya Haruhi? Céus no que eu estava pensando? Ok, isso ainda são algumas armadilhas que eu tinha deixado na minha mente, mas posso dizer que só sobraram uns 5% delas após essa noite...

De qualquer forma é isso, após esse longo período de negação, não teve jeito. Provavelmente aqueles três "amigos" que estão no meu clube já sabiam desse resultado. Mas não vou ficar questionando eles sobre isso. Eu estou feliz demais nesse momento até pra pensar no amanhã. É isso! Por enquanto eu só quero pensar no hoje...O estranho e doce hoje...


	8. Epílogo

Estamos no sábado. Eu ainda não digeri totalmente o dia anterior, mas posso dizer que, com certeza, estou flutuando em boas nuvens no momento. Apesar disso, fui acometido por uma leve decepção. Hoje era meu primeiro dia oficial "com" Haruhi, mas mesmo assim nós já tínhamos uma daquelas buscas de mistérios marcadas.

De qualquer forma, me arrastei até o ponto de encontro. Lá ignorei Koizumi totalmente...

"Tem alguma coisa que você queira nos contar? Ontem, senti que meus poderes sofreram uma queda de uns 30%." – Como eu não queria passar por cima de Haruhi, preferi o silêncio e a omissão...

Ela já se encontrava no local, e sorria pra mim de forma, diferente... Entretanto não passou disso, ela estava como a Líder de Brigada de sempre.

Na hora do sorteio das equipes, ela piscava e apontava um dos palitinhos para mim acintosamente. Os outros fingiram ignorância, e eu peguei o palito que Haruhi queria. No fim das contas, nós ficamos juntos. Os outros seguiram em uma direção contrária a nossa...

"Por que você está tão desanimado hoje? Você não gostou de ficar comigo?" – Ela falou com um sorriso provocante no rosto.

"Não é isso, é só que...deixa pra lá" – O motivo era meu fastio dessa buscas sem sentido, mas eu não podia falar isso não é?.

Continuamos andando, e Haruhi começou a me levar pra dentro de uma espécie de parque abandonado. Ao chegar ano centro do local, havia um banco solitário. Ninguém podia nos ver naquele lugar. Haruhi se sentou no banco...

"E então?" – Questionei

"O que?"

"Você vai ficar sentada aí? Pensei que estivéssemos buscando coisas misteriosas..."

"Bem ainda estamos, mas podemos ficar observando daqui...certo, Kyosuke..." – Ela falou com um tom misterioso fazendo sinal para mim ir até o banco.

O que fizemos naquela manhã? Eu não preciso contar isso, mas meu humor melhorou bastante...

* * *

Na hora do almoço nos reunimos novamente e Koizumi veio observar...

"Eu sei que você acha que eu já sabia a resposta para a minha questão de mais cedo, mas não é bem assim... De toda forma, vendo seu cabelo desse jeito e o quanto Suzumiya-san está com o rosto avermelhado não posso bancar o inocente..." – Ele falou com seu sorriso que nunca acaba...

"Por favor, guarde essas observações só pra você..."

"Anotado"

Depois de almoçarmos Haruhi resolveu explicar o que estava acontecendo...

"Bem...temos uma novidade..." – Ela falou enquanto me abraçava de lado – "Eu e Kyon e-estamos juntos" – Apesar da aparência de decisão na voz de Haruhi, ela estava seguramente constrangida com seu discurso...Eu apenas sorri...ok...eu fiquei um pouco desconcertado também. - "De toda forma não pensem que eu vou amolecer por causa disso. Ainda temos muito trabalho pela frente" – _Yare Yare_

Koizumi e Asahina-san apenas sorriram, enquanto Nagato deu um de seus mínimos cumprimentos.

Por fim, algum dia eu devo dizer pra Haruhi, que eu sei que ela acha que não cumpriu o objetivo mundial da Brigada SOS, mas seguramente ela salvou o meu mundo enquanto o enchia de diversão.


End file.
